


Experimental

by Hachiubi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-dick, F/M, Height difference, Knife Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, Yandere, dubcon, face fucking, forced elements, gaster!sans au, more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiubi/pseuds/Hachiubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want him to be happy with you, satisfied with you, love you and only you. And you'd do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where you are now

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0  
> Enjoy a twisted fantasy~

It hurt!

Oh god, did it hurt! Your limbs were buckled down on the table, for safety reasons as the scalpel did its work. The block of wood in your mouth had indents of when the pain got so bad and your jaw was sore from the constant jarring pressure. It was more so you didn’t hurt yourself or at least that’s what he told you. Not that you didn’t believe what he said because you did. The whole reason you were going through all this pain was for his sake. After all, you loved him a lot. It was painful but to see him smile at you and praise you at the end made it worth it. It was worth it when he comforted you, kissed you, pet your head; to see that proud look in his eye. Even so, a whimper escapes as it presses into a part that was especially sensitive.

“Shhh,” he purred, bringing the blade down, “We wouldn’t want to wake up Pap again.” You thought about that one time you had indulged in your instincts, more so in your earlier days hanging out with the skeleton brothers. One night, Sans had turned up the pain factor a bit too high and you weren’t ready for it; you’d never seen anyone move so quickly but Papyrus was at the door before you were halfway through your breath. Explaining the whole situation had been a pain and Sans looked particularly irritated with you. That was about when he started giving you that disappointed look, a look that now caused you to go crazy; he used it frequently when he wanted something from you and you fell for it because you couldn’t afford that look.

You wanted him to be happy with you, satisfied with you, in love with you and only you. So you took the steel and you took the pain and you swallowed it deep down, determined to keep quiet and let him do what he wanted. Even as every part of you screamed, you refused to let it consume you. The block would get a couple more teeth marks added to it.

What did he like to do to you? What didn’t he like to do to you? Cutting was usually foreplay to something else and the fact that you were tied down spoke volumes about what he had planned. You weren’t entirely sure if he was into this because it turned him on or if he was just curious about human anatomy. He was a scientist, sort of; he had a lab, which was where you two were right now. There was always something going on down here, mixing of solutions or computer’s beeping for attention. When he cut you like this, one line after another, watching the blood leak from the cut, it didn’t feel like an experiment.

Make no mistake; he did like to experiment on you. He loved to mutilate you. And you fucking enjoyed it. Some nights you were lucky if all he did was cut a couple fingers off; it wasn’t as if it mattered, you told yourself. He healed you right back up. It was like it never happened, except it did. The sting of the wound would haunt you deliciously. You were addicted to the pain. You craved it, you desired it. You were an addict and he had the drug and was willing to give. Perhaps that was one reason why you loved him so much.

“I think that’s a pretty good appetizer,” he said, putting down the knife, blade covered in blood, “You’ve been a good girl. I’ll give you a little reward before we really get started.” You began to pant as you watched his hands undo his belt, the sound of the zipper sent a shiver down your spine. He was obviously turned on, a light yellow glow becoming more intense as his cock came into view. Hard and despite being referred to as ecto, there was nothing phantom about it. It had a consistency that was a bit thicker than saliva, slimy and cool to the touch; he stood a bit taller than the table you were tied down on so it hovered just a couple inches above your face. You looked at him, wondering if he was giving you the go-ahead and he looked back, giving no indication for a moment before smirking. You went wild, spitting the block out of your mouth and taking his gooey goodness in with your tongue. The taste wasn’t something you could accurately describe, not from lack of trying.

He gives a short grunt, hand to his mouth while trying to keep some sort of control though the act itself was comical due to the fact that his mouth was easy to see through the hole in his hand. You asked about it once, that and the cracks in his skull but he didn’t answer you. You hoped one day he would answer; he’d trust you enough to tell you. You knew what he liked, playing with the tip of his dick before slowly taking it and sucking. He liked it when you played with him a bit, indulging his desires just as he indulged yours. One hand resting on the table, fingers curling into a fist as he pushed further into your mouth. You couldn’t deep throat him from this angle however, finding the rhythm and moving your head with it.

He cursed under his breath, hand tightening now as the other one made its way down the outfit you had decided to go with. You still weren’t use to dressing up. Despite the numerous clothes he’d picked out for you, you still like to wear the least revealing ones. Long sleeves and long pants which was what you were wearing now; you hadn’t been expecting a call tonight. It was unexpected and you were unprepared which was probably why he hadn’t ripped them off of you already. His fingers pressed against your exposed skin, having lifted and pulled most of it off beforehand when he had been cutting you. They jabbed slightly at the cuts along your sides and curves before making it down to your underwear and pulling those out of the way as well.

He pressed one finger in you and you swallowed it up, already wet from foreplay. Another finger slipped in just as easily and as you sucked him off, he began finger fucking you, a thumb finding itself pressed against your clit. You were panting so badly, gasping for air as he pleasured you and you worked that much harder at pleasuring him. It was like a little contest; see who could get the other off first. You both knew one another’s weaknesses and you were at a bit of a disadvantage but if there was one thing you hated, it was losing. It didn’t take long for Sans to begin panting despite himself, and minutes later he was leaning over you, yellow tinting his cheek bones. He looked so handsome overcome with pleasure, emptying his seed in your mouth and down your throat. You swallowed what you could, the rest leaking out of your mouth and down your cheeks, feeling a chill go through your chest. It was cold, like Vicks rub under your nose but it tasted slightly fruity, maybe lemons. You were never sure on it.

He gave an animalistic growl, standing up and moving between your legs. His usual smile opened, a glow just like his cock materializing into a long, yellow and slimy tongue. It was chilling against your most intimate and warm area and you shivered as the first lick made contact. He pressed a third finger into you, your walls quivering around him. His thumb let off a bit of pressure, making casual circles as most of his efforts became slow licking. You breathed sharply out of your nose, trying to remember to stay quiet but having a hard time doing so.

He gave you a hand, literally pushing his free hand into your mouth and gagging you with his fingers. As always, trying to associate him with taste was difficult. Truly the only thing you could associate taste and Sans with was his mouth and that was only because he smoked. Cigarette smoke wasn’t particularly appetizing.

Your thoughts scattered as his fingers arched and pressed against your core, making you choke on a moan that would have escaped. He gave a tsking sound and you looked down at him, expecting some sort of disappointing look. However, he was smirking at you, tongue halfway out of his mouth and pressed against his teeth in an action that imitated licking one’s lips.

“You always taste so delicious,” he said, grin widening, “Whatever it is you’re eating, keep eating it.” You rolled your eyes, face red from the compliment and melting you. Praise was a big turn on for you after all; you didn’t get much time to bask in it as he began roughly fucking you with his fingers, banging up against your spot. Each thrust causing you to cry out but each cry drowned by his other hand; it wasn’t long before you were a mess of slobber and pleasure, giving shivers and shakes as you got close. Your hips moved along with his rhythm, adding more painful pleasure to his rough touch.

“That’s right. Cum for me,” he whispered and on demand you did, riding out your orgasm against him. Once you were done, he released you, letting you breathe and taking the careful time to look at his cum-covered fingers. He made sure you were looking at him as he swiped his tongue out and lapped up your juices. The act drew another chilling gasp from you and his eyes shined with mischievous intent as he went right back down, cleaning you up with his mouth. He was hungry for your taste just as much as you were for his and after he was done, he grabbed you by the hair and kissed you so hard, you thought your mouth would bruise. It tasted like you and like him, with a hint of cigarette; his tongue danced with yours, playing with you, tempting you as he always did before he let go and let you breathe again.

While you were gasping for air, he took a moment to dig a cigarette box out of his pocket, popping one into his mouth and lighting it.

“You pack a day yet?” you ask and he answers by blowing some smoke into your face. You give him a very disapproving look because you hated when he did that. He might not have any lungs to ruin but you did. He didn’t smoke them because of nicotine or anything like that but for the fact that the smoke looked cool coming out of him. It swirled around his face, out of his ribs and shoulders making him look exotic and mysterious.

“Barely,” he answered, taking another breath and blowing out again. The smoke was yellow and you wondered briefly how he even achieved that. Probably magic.

“Well I haven’t started and I don’t want to so please, no more blowing it in my face,” you told him for the umpteenth time, only for him to do it again and chuckle. He was doing it to get on your nerves a bit, and because this time, you couldn’t just put it out on him. You were tied down after all.

“Enjoy it bonehead, this is the only chance you’re gonna get to do this,” you say, turning your head away from him and huffing. He takes a while with his cigarette, enough that the room goes cold again. It was a lab after all, sixty-five degrees or so at all times. Surprisingly, for spending most of his time down here, he was pretty warm. For being a skeleton, he was pretty warm. Five feet and eleven inches of warm bone, puns and dangerous kinks. How’d you even find yourself in the company of such a creature?

He put out the cigarette, pressing it down into a nearby ash tray before turning to face you and shrugging off his coat. He lit another one, holding it between his teeth and picking up an instrument you’d never seen before; no, you’ve seen it before. It was that cold metal thing gynecologists used when you went to get examined. What he was doing with something like that?

“I’m curious,” he answered your question before you could even begin to form the thought, “I want to see what it looks like on the inside. You’re getting pretty lucky tonight. I’ll have to take a lot of notes so this experiment will have to be redone at least a dozen times. Sounds like a fun night is ahead of you, kiddo.”


	2. Where you were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR SIN!!!  
> *hands you and slithers back to writing*

Your roommates told you that you should stop seeing Sans, but you find that kind of ironic since without them, you two probably would’ve never met. Your parents are worried about your relationship with your new skeleton boyfriend. That was more understandable; since the monsters returned to the surface, anti-monster activist groups began appeared and fights were a constant. People and monsters had been massacred and killed. They were worried about your safety. That was a bit ironic since the reason they should be worried wasn’t because of the people against monsters but rather the skeleton sitting there, sharing stories about life underground and subtly using his tentacles to rile you under the dinner table.

You had lived with a couple roommates when you met Sans for the first time. You were shy, a wallflower and you didn’t party but they did. It was about as close as you wanted to get to that kind of lifestyle. There was some party being thrown at a new club that opened up, welcoming the mingling of both monsters and humans and they had forced you into some cute and revealing clothing and made you come along. They even made sure the place was walking distance so that you couldn’t pussy out about drinking. It was their job to make sure that you had a good time and the gesture was nice since you would’ve just stayed in your room and watched YouTube videos all night.

However, you were nervous because the top you wore was sliding down your right shoulder, showing the lace of your bra-strap and the tight shorts were squeezing your ass in just the right, inviting way. Sure you had tights on under it so you didn’t look like a total slut but you would rather have been home and drawing on your tablet or writing some more for your next fanfic update. The boots were cute though, knee highs and pink with a short heel so you didn’t kill your ankles.

Halfway through your third drink, you were feeling a little braver about this party thing. You stuck to the wall with another girl when she seemed to see something she liked and grabbed your arm, pulling you along. You did your best not to spill your drink up until the point she suddenly stopped. You were both standing in front of a really tall skeleton. No lie, he had to be almost seven feet, maybe taller. He had a long face with cracks in his skull, eye sockets far too small for his long face. He was wearing a long white turtle neck under a black coat that reached his hips. He was turning his head back and forth, as if looking for something. You’d think being as tall as he was, he’d be able to find it.

“Are you really about to try and bone a skeleton?” you asked, not realizing the obvious pun.

“If I’m lucky,” she responded.

“But it’s a skeleton. Literally. Dicks are for creatures with flesh.”

“Then he can finger me or some shit. I don’t fucking care. I’m here to screw.” You rolled your eyes as she came up to the skeleton man.

“You can stop looking for your true love baby. I’m standing right here.” Your friend said, and you smacked yourself in the face from the cheesiest thing you’ve ever heard in your life.

“HUH?” The skeleton looked around before looking down and seeing her, “OH, HELLO HUMAN. DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE.” But his eyes went back to scanning the crowed. She didn’t like that so much and she walked closer now, pressing her hips against him hard.

“I said I’m right here dude. You on something?” she said, trying to make her intentions clear without being forward.

“I SEE THAT HUMAN. I’M TRYING TO FIND MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW THOUGH. I SHOULD’VE KNOWN HE’D DISAPPEAR IN THE CROWD AS SOON AS WE GOT HERE. HONESTLY, IF I DON’T FIND HIM, I’M SURE HE’LL FIND SOMEONE TO BOTHER…”

“Oh is that all? I can help you look if you want. We should check over there~” At this point, she was trying to pick up the skeleton and you weren’t really into watching so you turned around and walked off. You made your way to the wall again, turning your gaze for a moment and bumping into someone.

“Ouch,” you said rubbing your nose, looking up into the yellow eye of another skeleton; this one’s face was a bit rounder, taller than you but definitely shorter than the other one. This had to be the brother. He had an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, his skull weathered similar to his brother and he was looking straight into you in a way that was suddenly making you feel uneasy. Your worries about your clothing came back to haunt you and you pulled your shirt up your shoulder again, drawing attention to it.

He didn’t say anything to you at all, just stared at you and you suddenly realized half of your drink had spilled onto him, wetting the front of his white turtle neck under his black short jacket. You hadn’t noticed until now and you freaked out, instantly sobering as you saw what your klutzy and uncaring actions had caused.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me,” you said, without thinking or finishing that sentence and grabbing his bony wrist, lead him to the back of the building where the bathrooms were. Once you were out of the noisy crowd and the thundering music, you could think. Your head was pounding a bit as you scrambled around for some paper towels, wetting them before dabbing at his shirt. All through this, he still hadn’t said a word, instead staring at you intently. Now that you thought about it, it seemed a bit weird to just drag someone into the bathroom, especially at this kind of party. The more you thought about it, the redder your face became and you started shaking in your efforts of cleaning.

“C-Can you not stare like that? It’s creepy,” you muttered, looking away. The urge to run out the bathroom was too strong; the shirt was probably ruined beyond repair anyway.

“You’re pretty cute.” You looked up from your work to see the skeleton man smirking at you. His voice was a bit husky and low and he had a bit of an accent. While you were trying to place it, he surprised you, moving forward and putting your back against the sink. His hand was resting on the mirror right above your head and the glint in his one visible eye gave you a bit of a chill.

“Let me guess. Shy in the streets, freak in the sheets?” he asked and you felt your face go from apple to ambulance red before you dropped his shirt and ducked to the side. Nope. Nope. You were nopeing out of this situation right fucking now. Or you would have, if he hadn’t grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. His arms were around you, resting just beneath your breasts, pinning your arms to your side.

“Hey, no need to play hard to get babe,” he whispered in your ear with a chuckle, “After all, you pulled me in here. You must’ve seen something you liked.” Surprisingly for speaking, his mouth didn’t move or open.

“I-I only brought you here because I spilled my drink on you!” You protested, squirming.

“I’ve seen that trick done before. You wanted my attention didn’t you?”

“I don’t even know you!” Your face was burning now. You felt something cold and slimy against your neck and in the mirror, you saw his jaws had parted, teeth sharpened and something glowing and yellow pressed against your skin. The smell was foreign to you and the strange glowing appendage looked like a tongue.

“No need to be afraid. The big bad monster doesn’t bite. Not unless you’re into that.” His sharp teeth grazed your skin, threatening and you shivered, not from cold but from the thought of it actually puncturing. You felt your legs go weak a bit from the thought, your breaths becoming shuddering gasps. You were afraid but you were something else entirely.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and you saw one of the girls you came with come in, probably to redo her makeup. She stopped short when she saw you in the arms of the skeleton and you looked relieved to finally be free of this situation, even hopeful. She gave you a look then him before giving you a thumbs up.

“Oh, you found the other brother? Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” she said with a giggle before checking herself in the mirror and leaving. You felt like your chance to get away had been swept out the door. There was a chuckle from him and you froze up, not knowing what to expect.

“You’ve got some friends,” he said, hand shoving down the front of your shirt, “Leaving you alone with a stranger. Much less a monster. You’re just lucky it’s me. Then again, maybe not so much...” His hand was surprisingly warm as it grasped your breast, pulling it free from your shirt. There was nothing you could do as he pinched and played with your nipple, dragging small noises from you. It hurt but... You tried to push down those feelings, pushing back against him.

He seemed to indulge you, walking backwards and you realized that you were both heading for the bathroom stall. Was he really going to try having sex with you in a dirty bathroom stall? You began to freak out, pulling against him now and he lifted you off your feet effortlessly. You would’ve been enamored by that kind of strength but you were too preoccupied with being raped in a bathroom.

“N-No!” you shouted, using your feet as leverage against the door frame. He jerked you rather hard but you didn’t budge. There was a split change in the air before you saw out of your peripherals, a pair of black, slimy tentacles slid down your legs. Each wrapped around one ankle and pulled, causing your hold to slip. The door slammed shut, sounding like the finality of your situation. You found yourself on the toilet, the skeleton standing in front of you, the yellow in his visible eye glowing menacingly. The tentacles floating behind him scared any scream that you might’ve let out back down your throat. Tears began to prick your eyes as he looked you over and you covered your chest.

“P-Please don’t…” you say, “I-I… I haven’t…” You wanted to say that you hadn’t done it before. You were a virgin and if you could help it, you’d like to stay that way. If only because you hadn’t found the right person yet. When you had decided to finally have sex, you didn’t want it to be a dirty bathroom.

“I’m not that much of a monster baby. Don’t worry, we’re not doing that quite yet,” the skeleton man said, starting to undo his belt, “Still, you did stain my shirt. If you really feel so bad about it, the least you can do is do me a favor.” He let the belt hang from his pants, unzipping them. You hadn’t known what you expected but a glowing yellow dick was not one of them. It was long and girthy and you shuddered to think how that would rip you apart if he had been planning on fucking you. So dicks weren’t just a flesh covered creature thing. Huh.

With a sudden firm grip in your hair, he brought your face to the tip. You really didn’t want to do this and you closed your mouth, closing your eyes as well. There was a sigh and then your nose was pinched closed.

“Gotta breathe sometime,” he said and he was right. After about a minute, your lungs were screaming for air and you had to oblige. The moment you opened your mind to breathe, he rammed himself into your mouth. The dick was slimy just as his tongue had been, made out of some sort of solid-like liquid, thicker than saliva. It was like self lubrication or something. You choked as he pressed your head further on him and hardly had time to react, placing your hands on his thighs to try and stop the action. He panted, shoving as much as he could down your throat, despite your gagging cries. He rubbed right up against your uvula, causing you to heave and you were afraid that you were going to throw up for a moment. Your nose was almost touching his pelvis bone at this point.

You looked up at him, whimpering sounds coming from you and he gave a chuckle, letting your head go. He barely gave you time to catch your breath before slapping you in the face with his length, whether purposely or not, you weren’t sure.

“Get to it. Before I lose control again,” he warned and you were quick to take him, though at your own pace. You’d never given a blowjob before so you weren’t quite sure how to go about it. There was a lot of rubbing with your hand as your jaw wasn’t use to being held open for so long and you weren’t sure what to do with your tongue against his dick. Never the less, he was turned on, moaning as he leaned forward against your shoulder, one hand to his mouth. Something about that look was pleasing to you though you tried your best not to think that way. He was forcing you after all and that wasn’t something to enjoy, you told yourself even as you felt your thighs heating up.

Not too long, his breaths came out quicker and he grabbed your head again, using it this time as leverage as he thrust his hips faster. He was kind enough not to shove the entire thing down your throat again as he came. Your mouth was overflowing with some sort of yellow liquid and you were forced to swallow half of it, shivering as it went down. As you went to spit it out, he suddenly had a hand at your mouth. He was looking you straight in the eye, gaze making you seem very, very small.

“Swallow it.” He commanded and you did, shuddering again at the feeling of cool and slimy going down your throat. He pulled you forward again and instructed you to clean him up; you would be forced to lick up and swallow any excess that wasn’t dripping down your chin. The pulsing cock disappeared before your eyes, turning to gold sparks and gone from existence.

“Good girl,” he said, patting you on the head, “I suppose that was okay for your first time. You’ll need to practice more. Fortunately for you, I’ve got time to help if you like.” At this point, you just wanted to go. You stood up, trying to get around the skeleton man but he stepped in your way a couple of times before you backed off. You really didn’t like that look he was giving you, like he was contemplating kidnapping you. Again the idea was scary but… You mentally slapped yourself, reminding yourself that hormones sucked.

“We’re done aren’t we?” you asked.

“I suppose so,” he answered.

“So why the dance?”

“You didn’t ask to leave.” You felt your patience starting to thin; not only had he taken advantage of you and humiliated you but now he wanted you to ask him to leave. Sure you were grateful he didn’t full out rape you but god dammit! You calmed yourself, trying not to sound as irritated as you were.

“Can I please leave?” you asked and he gave a smirk, redoing his pants and stepping aside. You hurried past, going to the sink to clean off your face. While you leaned down, there was a sudden sting on your ass, causing you to jump into the air.

“I’ll be back for that ass later kitten,” he says, “By the way, the name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

The rest of the night, you kept unbelievably sober; you didn’t see that girl who had been hitting on the taller skeleton and figured she probably just went home with it. The music was pounding out a rhythm that your head was following and you sighed, sipping water at the bar counter. The thought of him actually coming back for you was starting to wear on your nerves and you kept an eye out for him. He wouldn’t be that hard to spot, you told yourself. Yes, you just had to keep an eye out and then if he showed his face again, you just walked away.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket and you checked it quickly, finding yourself furious at the message. The group of girls you’d come here with had gone off somewhere and the girl who had left you to get mouth raped by a skeleton had told them not to wait up! You ground your teeth in frustration. Was this what happened after you had sex for the first time? You lost your fucking mind? You made a solemn prayer against ever letting crazy stick it’s dick in you before resting your phone on the counter and putting your head down. Tonight really blowed.

There was no reason to stay there, you told yourself as you left. But the idea of walking home alone was really scary. You just kept hearing San’s words, repeating over and over that he was going to come back for you. It scared you and it also did something else for you, something you wouldn’t admit to anyone even as you felt yourself get hot beneath your shorts. Your steps were quick and hurried, every shadow threatening as you made your way home. You just wanted to go to bed; you wanted to sleep for a really really long time. Maybe even not wake up for a week or so.

There was a loud yowl and a cat streaked past you, causing you to fall backwards in fright. Your butt was sore after that as you picked yourself up, cursing for being so fidgety and nervous. If you kept this up, you’d scare yourself to death.

You got home a little after midnight, only to realize that you left your phone at the club. Right there on the counter probably but you weren’t going back for it. It wasn’t worth going back for and possibly running into him. You went in your apartment building, using the payphone in the lobby to call it. You’d just tell whoever to leave it there and you’d get it tomorrow. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” came a very familiar voice. You didn’t answer, frozen and your mind went blank. Of all people to pick it up, it had to be him. Which meant even though you were actively watching for him, he watched you leave it. You entertained the idea of just hanging up for a moment before he spoke again.

“I thought you’d call sooner or later,” he said, “This phone seems to be very important to you. You got a lot of- “–he chuckled- “-unsavory pictures on here.” Your face went red again.

“H-How’d you get on it?! It’s locked!” you said, flustered.

“I didn’t. I just said that to get you speaking,” he replied, “Not that I didn’t know already you were kinky. It’s kind of written all over your face. Anyway, tell me where to return it. It’s the least I can do for earlier.”

“You can leave it at the bar and I’ll pick it up when I feel like it.” As if you were going to tell him where you were; you lived here. That would just be inviting trouble. It would probably be less worry if you just told him to keep the phone and bought another one. It wasn’t like you didn’t have the money for it.

“Aw, but baby, I wanna see you again. You got a fucking warm ass mouth. Come on, tell me where you live. I’ll return it personally.”

“Fuck that.”

“Man, now you’re gonna make me feel like a creeper.” Your blood ran cold.

“I see you.” You frantically turned your head to the door; Sans was standing there, smirking and he waved your phone. You were caught; there was no way you could get out of this. You sighed in defeat, hanging up the phone and shuffling your feet towards the door, opening it.

“Nice to see you again,” he said.

“You stalking me?” you asked, taking a quick moment to try and grab for your phone. But he easily held it above your head, giving a dick-ish smile.

“That depends. Which one’s your apartment?”

“I-I’m not… My roommates are there and they wouldn’t like that…” You tried to come up with an excuse of some sort quickly but you couldn’t think much farther than that.

“You mean the same roommate that left you alone at a party? Some friend huh?”

“I-I have more than one roommate! Give me my phone!” You jumped for it but he still held it out of your grip, pulling you closer so you were chest to chest. The ribs under his stained turtle neck pressed against your chest in a manner that was a bit too intimate. What was scary was that you didn’t mind it.

“I reckon no one’s actually up there,” he whispered, “I could have my way with you if I wanted. And you don’t look like you’d mind that too much.” You flinched as his other hand pressed you closer to him before he let go and handed you back your phone.

“Pity. You could’ve used the practice. Well, then I’ll call you later babe.” He stepped away and turned, walking down the street before you could blink and you were standing there, left feeling extremely relieved and very disappointed.


	3. What's Mine is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So I added a little bit more that was going to be in the next chapter because I had this great idea for the next chapter and it was a bit awkward starting it with the original idea. So here's a little more to tide over your twisted fantasy~
> 
> So real talk right now.  
> I really didn't expect to write more than one chapter but at this point I'm kind of just winging it and going wherever my libido is taking me. God GSans, the shit you do to me... I want to thank everyone who's read this and enjoyed it. I had just about as much fun writing as you have reading, maybe even more so. Who knows. Anyway next chapter!

You weren’t sure when your roommates had made it back but sure enough, six in the morning, they were banging on your door making such a ruckus that you got up just to see what they wanted. A group of girls piled into the room, sitting down on the floor and your bed as if you were about to read them a bedtime story. They wanted to know how it went with Sans; you let them know just how angry you were that they left you there alone. Especially the one who walked in and didn’t help you at all.

“Oh but you two looked like you were enjoying each other’s company,” she said and you wanted so very bad to punch her drunk ass into the dust but you held back and just screamed at them all to get out of your room. Whether they believed you or not didn’t matter; as far as you were concerned, nothing happened and nothing would happen with Sans the skeleton.

You went to sleep for another hour before your phone began ringing. You looked at it with sleepy eyes, seeing an unfamiliar number and instead of answering, just threw your phone onto the nearby nightstand and curled up in the covers again. It rang again but you refused to answer it, deciding sleep was far more important.

You didn’t hear the footsteps approaching your bed in your half sleep and you didn’t realize there was someone under the blankets with you until you felt bones against your stomach. Your eyes flashed open and you tried to jump out of bed, but his grip on you was tight and unyielding.

“Don’t you know how to answer a phone?” he whispered against your skin, setting fire against your spine. The hairs on your neck stood on end, goosebumps appearing as his breath hit your skin. A moan came from your mouth and you blushed red, surprised at that sound. Apparently so was he because his grip slackened and you kicked him and jumped out of bed. Your heart was beating a million miles a second as you stared at him. He laughed, sitting up and even sitting down, he was still taller than you.

“If you keep making cute sounds like that, I won’t be able to hold back,” he said, glowing tongue coming into view again as he licked his teeth. Like a hungry animal; you felt your whole body heat up and you were quick to turn around and try to knock some sense into your body.

“What the hell?!” You shouted, not caring if anyone heard you. Actually, it’d be nice if someone did. Then maybe they’d believe you about the crazy stalking skeleton sexually assaulting you.

“I said, don’t you know how to answer a phone,” he repeated, slowed down this time as if you were stupid.

“Can’t you take a fucking hint?” you replied the same way, rubbing your eyes, irritated at your sleep cycle being interrupted again. You were up for another hour or so trying to sleep as his ghost haunted your mind and you were short a couple hours of sleep. “I don’t fucking like you and I don’t want to do anything with you. Now I’m gonna go get ready for the day and when I come back, you’ll be gone.” Actually all you wanted to do was sleep but he ruined it so you grabbed a long sleeve and some pants.

“Is that how it’ll be?” he asked, feigning a look of innocence before his signature smirk returned, “If that’s what you wanna believe baby.” You didn’t say anything more, slamming the door open and going to the bathroom. You figured after a nice hot shower, a reeealllllyyy long hot shower, he’d get bored and leave. You spent a good hour in there for measure and sure people would be mad at the lack of hot water but that’s what they deserved for last night. You needed this. You needed to calm down before you did something you’d regret.

You felt a lot more relaxed as you went back to your room, opening the door to find Sans poking around your underwear drawer. He was currently holding a black thong, looking at it quizzically before seeing you and smiling. You shut the door and snatched it out of his hands, throwing it back into the drawer and closing it.

“Freak in the sheets. I can usually call these things,” he said. God, you wanted to punch him.

“Get out right now,” you said, throwing your clothes from the day before into the hamper.

“You took a long time in the bathroom. I don’t see why; you look just as beautiful as when you went in.” Really? He was complimenting you now?! Your face was flushed from the praise and you mentally kicked yourself for allowing that to go to your head. He seemed to see his chance, stepping closer to you.

“What ya doing today baby?”

“Nothing. I’m not doing anything,” you said then remembering who it was you were talking to, added, “I’m gonna sit in my bedroom all day and do nothing.” As if to solidify this, you sat on your bed pulling the blankets over your head and wrapping the rest around your body.

“Yet you had to get ready for something earlier.”

“I said that so you’d leave. But guess what? You’re still here. So fuck it.” He chuckled at your frustration, leaning down so that you both were face to face. He was staring at you, right in your eyes and after a couple of seconds, you looked away.

“Well since you’re not doing anything, how about you and I do something we’ll both like?” You gulped.

 

Well, you hadn’t been expecting this. Maybe something sexual, maybe something kinky but certainly not this. Sans was on you, arm slung around your shoulders as you both walked through the downtown mall. It was a rather small place, with a lot of stands and people trying to sell things. Usually, they’d be trying to get your attention but you were sure that having a monster so close to you like this was scaring them off. He was being clingy, much different than his uncaring attitude from the night before. It was almost like he was trying to impress you or something, or maybe he was trying to make up for what he’d done. An apology would be nice, you thought; the stray thought unconsciously pulling you away. You’d been here maybe half an hour and at most, the only thing you let him pay for was food. Who said no to food?

As you both sat there, you were eating and he was just…staring. It was a bit unsettling; his face was completely focused on yours, almost like he was waiting for something. You picked up your drink, sipping at it and looking around. The food court wasn’t stupidly busy since it was the middle of a weekday but there were still people around. A lot of girls who were giving Sans the googly eyes and you the evil one. Yet his attention, his gaze… You swallowed, feeling your face heating up.

“Can you…not do that?” You asked, playing nervously with your fingers. If he heard you at all, he gave no indication, still staring.

“Hello?” You said, shaking your hand in front of his face. He snatched it quickly, pressing it down on the table in one fluid motion.

“I heard you the first time,” Sans said, blinking for the first time, “I was making calculations.” Sure you were.

“So, why’d you bring me here? I mean this is all nice and whatever but if you’re expecting some forgiveness or something…” The smile on Sans face grew and you were starting to regret your words.

“I’d say you’ve already forgiven me. After all, you’re here with me. I mean, who goes somewhere with their rapist the next day right?” He had you there and you just kept sipping your drink, unable to come up with any kind of retort.

A couple of girls walked by the table and his gaze switched, his grin growing bigger.

That…bothered you. You didn’t want to be here with him in the first place. He made you come here. Then again, if you really hadn’t wanted to come, nothing in heaven or hell could’ve made you. Did you really already forgive him? Were you really getting bothered by him looking at someone else?

Before you could even start to try and round up all these feelings, he grabbed your hand and pulled you from the bench. Now he was starting to act a bit like himself; smart-ass, control freak. You were forced to leave the remains of your meal at the table as he pulled you into a clothing store. One of those expensive places where the price tags made you dry heave. The clothing was so unlike him though and as he pulled you to the women’s section, you felt your stomach drop.

“Stay right there,” he told you, digging through some clothes. He must’ve been psychic because the thought of running after he dropped your hand was your first thought. He turned with a black mini dress in his hands; it was fashionably ripped into strips up the sides with a low collar and as you looked at it, you swore that it would slip up and over your ass if you tried walking in it. That was too much skin, too much attention put on you. There was no way he was going to talk you into that dress.

“Yeah, it’s nice. You know, if you’re a whore,” you commented.

“I knew you’d love it. Wear this and a pair of heels for our date tonight.”

“I know you’re not stupid enough to think that I’d just wear it because you said so right?” you say, looking at him sternly, “There’s no way I’m going anywhere in that. And I never agreed to go on a date with you. I don’t even like you, remember?”

“Good, I’ll pick you up at eight then.” He wasn’t listening or he was just ignoring what you were saying. Fine, but you sure as hell weren’t wearing that and that was final. The heels were even worse; maybe if you had said something, he wouldn’t have picked up more than a couple inches but you were so angry, you didn’t really care.

When you left the mall, he handed you the bag and you took it without a word, knowing that saying anything would just solidify his twisted plan. However, when you got home, you threw the bag in the closet. He’d forced a lot of things on you but you were putting your foot down on this one. There was no talking your way out of going but a small victory was still a victory. You spent a good portion of the day looking at streams until it was six before you sighed. You had to figure out what else to wear; maybe if it was something just as nice without the skin, he wouldn’t mind so much.

You spent a long while picking something out. The color wasn’t a problem, you had plenty of black clothes. Actually this would be the first time when you needed another color and it wasn’t for work. You finally found a rather interesting belt you didn’t remember buying that just happened to be yellow and decided to just make everything else black. The heels he bought for you were way too high and you threw those in the closet too, grabbing your ankle boots. You were presentable at least.

Your phone went off, giving an odd tune that you didn’t remember setting, or even having and you check it.

-Sans-

Can’t wait to see you in that dress.

At this point, you weren’t surprised. He obviously got into your phone. It didn’t matter. You didn’t respond; there was no need. He wasn’t going to see you in that dress alive. You finished up what you felt like doing which was at most bathing. A couple of your roommates kept pestering you about what you were all dressed for but you ignored them. There was a knock at eight sharp and one of the nosier girls was first to open it.

“Oh! So you’re why she’s been walking around like that!” You heard from across the place and you gave a heavy sigh. But suddenly, you were starting to wonder if you should’ve just sucked it up and worn the dress. You began to shake a little; what would happen if he saw you like this? What would he do? There was a knock at the door.

“Hey nerd! Sexy bones is here! You better come claim him before someone else does!” You shook your head, patting your cheeks. The decision was made; no point in regretting it. Besides, if you changed then he won. And you hated losing.

You left the room, finding Sans sitting on the couch and surrounded by your housemates; they all seemed so infatuated with him. What a chick magnet, you thought, walking out. Sans turned to you and you watched at that smile seemed to dim a bit. Obviously you weren’t wearing what he thought you’d be wearing and he gave you a couple looks, looking quizzically at you before standing up.

“What happened to the dress?” he asked and you folded your arms.

“I said I didn’t want to wear it,” you responded. Sans gave a sigh, grabbing a cigarette box from one of his jacket pockets and pulling one out.

“I wanted you to wear it,” he said, barely containing irritation. You felt a bit satisfied from that.

“Well in normal life, you don’t always get what you want,” you said, headed for the door, “Are we going or not? I can just stay home you know.”

“Whatever,” he said, following you. It kind of surprised you; for someone who went through all that effort just to drop the subject. Then again, he probably just didn’t want to get into it in front of everyone. You both walked down the hall, getting in the elevator. The whole ride down was quiet as you stood there fidgeting and Sans began smoking. You would’ve said something about doing that in the elevator but when did he listen to you? Outside a stretch was waiting. A monster stood with the door open and as you got it, you recognized the much taller skeleton that sat in front of you.

“WELCOME BACK BROTHER,” he said, looking at you, “I SEE YOU WERE ABLE TO RETRIEVE YOUR DATE. IT’S STRANGE TO SEE YOU PUT SO MUCH EFFORT IN SOMETHING. I THOUGHT YOU HATED AFFAIRS THAT INVOLVED TALKING TO OTHERS.”

“Well, I can’t use my usual methods for figuring things out since human beings seem to have something called, certain unalienable rights. You enjoy parties and I can’t let you go by yourself. It’s not for me but it’ll be nicer having someone to suffer with,” Sans said, blowing smoke in your direction, “By the way, this is my brother, Papyrus.” You coughed, giving him a look before nodding in Papyrus’s direction and giving a smile.

“SHE SEEMS QUITE FASHIONABLE BROTHER. IS THIS NOT THE GIRL YOU TOLD ME ABOUT AT THE PARTY WE WENT TO?”

“Same one. She’s a bit of a handful though.” He gave a sly look in your direction and you scooted a bit away as the car started rolling.

“S-So, my friend that was talking to you…” you started to say to Papyrus. He seemed a bit confused for a moment.

“AH, THAT’S WHY YOU SEEM SO FAMILIAR. THAT PARTY,” he said, “SHE WAS VERY KIND AND QUITE HELPFUL WHEN IT CAME TO TRACKING MY BROTHER DOWN. APPARENTLY HE WAS IN THE BATHROOM. I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED; SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE, YOU’VE BEEN PRETTY INTERESTED IN EVERYTHING.”

“Human beings are strange, especially compared to us. They’re all squishy!” Suddenly Sans had his hands around you, squeezing. You gave a surprised squeak, blushing that such a sound came from your mouth. Sans seemed happy about it while Papyrus cleared his throat.

“PLEASE RESTRAIN YOURSELF BROTHER. HONESTLY, YOU’RE MORE INTERESTED IN HUMAN GENITALIA THAN YOU ARE IN HUMAN BEINGS THEMSELVES.”

Sans smirked, “You like to pretend that you aren't but I've seen you get cozy with humans before.” Papyrus’s face took a sort of yellowish hue and he cleared his throat.

“PLEASE. LET’S NOT GO INTO THAT.” Sans put up his hands, before leaning against you and taking another smoke. They started another conversation but you were half listening to it, looking out the window. The ride itself wasn’t very long and the stretch pulled up to a rather large building, possibly a museum. The outside had been decorated with banners, a giant one reading, “Human/Monster Data Exchange.” The door opened and you stepped out, looking up and feeling completely out of place. Before you had a moment to even think, Sans took your hand and began pulling you forward.

“Wish Asgore would go to these things himself,” he grumbled, “I get tired of talking to these human scientists about how monsters work. The process is just like human cardiovascular circulation but it’s like I’m speaking in another language.”

“I BELIEVE WHEN THE TIME CAME TO EXPLAIN, YOU WERE SPEAKING IN HANDS,” Papyrus said, his steps long and putting him a couple feet ahead.

“i do not even speak hands.” You looked over at Sans, a bit confused, as he said and signed something. It looked sign language but his hands were all over the place and the words coming from his mouth weren’t anything you knew.

“SANS PLEASE TRY TO BEHAVE TONIGHT.”

“Come on Paps. When do I not behave?”

“ALL THE TIME. AND NO TALKING PEOPLE INTO EXPERIMENTATION.”

“I was tired of seeing diagrams of human anatomy. I wanted to see the organs with my own eye sockets bro. Geeze, you catch me one time…” Papyrus gave a sigh, opening the door for the both of you. There was a short hall, opening up into a larger area; it looked like it had been cleared out so there was enough room for a couple hundred people to stand around. Some boring classical music was playing in the air but no one was dancing. The atmosphere was sophisticated and Papyrus could pull off belonging here but Sans just seemed way too out of place, and so did you.

“May I help you sirs?” A woman walked up, holding a clipboard.

“YES MA’AM. WE’RE HERE FOR THE EXCHANGE.” Papyrus told her; she asked for the name and seemed to find it after going through her clipboard twice, giving a smile.

“Enjoy,” she said turning around. She suddenly squeaked, and you saw the lingering traces of yellow magic disappearing from her ass. You shot Sans a glare, his one eye was glowing yellow for a couple seconds and he started whistling. You gave him a good punch in the ribs but he only smiled.

“Getting jealous kitten?” he said and you broke away, going to the buffet table. What a pig, you thought grabbing some appetizers and finding a nice corner to camp in. I mean really, why were you here if he was just gonna magically pinch every ass he saw? You weren’t going to admit it to him but it rubbed you the wrong way.

It was kind of funny; even though the atmosphere was much different from the other party, you felt similarly alone. Everyone was talking about seemingly complicated or at least things that you didn’t really understand yourself. Sans had disappeared to god knows where but Papyrus seemed to be having fun, having conversations with a couple other scientist looking people. You hung around him for a bit, nibbling away at whatever it was you had picked up.

After your third plate, you decided to go hide out in the bathroom for a while. You told Papyrus just in case he went looking for you before you walked off. Someone was happy enough to show you the way because you would have lost your way in all these long hallways and huge areas. When you got there, you went into one of the stalls and whipped out your phone. You were probably going to play some game to pass the time when that unfamiliar tune played again.

-Sans-

Where’d ya go?

You had half a mind to tell him to fuck off. He didn’t care where you went up until now.

-You-

Bathroom.

You hit send but didn’t hear anything else and you sat on the toilet, going back to fiddling with your phone.

“Whatcha doing in here?’ You nearly jumped out of your skin as Sans appeared out of thin air before you. The fact that he had clearly teleported hadn’t really set in. You were trying to swallow your heart as it had threatened to jump out your throat.

“I could’ve been using the bathroom!” you shouted at him, face starting to redden, “Can I get a moment of privacy?!” He didn’t say anything in response and you decided that it was too crowded in here. You went to stand but his hand pushed down on your shoulder and you couldn’t get up.

“I’m not sucking your dick again,” you said but when you looked up, that glowing yellow eye was glimmering.

“You probably should’ve just stayed at the party,” he said, leaning over you, “I haven’t shown it but I’m really pissed that you didn’t do what I said earlier.” There was a loud rip and you realized that he had just ripped the front of your shirt. A chill went through you and it wasn’t from the sudden draft.

“What the hell-!” you shouted, pushing him. Then suddenly, your limbs were hoisted up. You looked up to see yellow magic encircling your wrists, holding them way above your head.

“I was going to punish you when we got back but this was too perfect of an opportunity to miss,” Sans said, grabbing the waistband of your tights as well; he ripped them, exposing your legs.

“No! Let me go!” You shout, going to kick him this time but the same magic binds your ankles down as well. You were completely helpless as he looked you over now, taking the unlit cig from his mouth and putting it into his jacket pocket.

“What was it you said? In normal life, you don’t always get what you want? Well, you should know that I always get what I want kitten. So here’s what’s gonna go down.” Sans brushed up your bra, exposing your breasts and began playing with them, “I’m gonna do exactly what I feel like. You’re gonna take it. Maybe even enjoy it. When I’m done, I’m gonna hand you back the dress and you’re gonna put it on and you’re gonna keep it on for the rest of the night, got me?”

“Fuck you,” you replied, blushing from the attention he was giving your breasts.

Sans gave a chuckle, “Don’t tempt me. I didn’t want to do that just yet. I mean this bathroom is a lot cleaner but I prefer you do the work.” His jaws parted, the familiar sight of his glowing yellow tongue coming into view before he ducked down and began sucking on your tits. It didn’t take long for you to become putty in his hands, as he pinched and licked and pulled at you. Within minutes, it was like a tidal wave between your legs. You felt something touch your nethers and shifted as far back as you could. His fingers pressed against your soiled underwear.

“Geeze, aren’t you ready for something hard,” he said, voice husky, “I almost want to give it to you right now. Maybe next time you’ll do what you’re told.” He ripped the wet cloth from you as well, pressing a finger into your warmth. The first one went in with a bit of effort and we wiggled it experimentally.

You moaned, biting down on your lip after to try and still anymore sounds. He began thrusting with his finger, pressing his thumb up against your clit and he was relentless. You were helpless, unable to move and unable to stop him. He popped another finger in and that stung a bit before he knelt down between your legs and started licking you. Your gasps became vocal moans and you wiggled against his chillingly cold tongue, pulling against your restraints as your body went rigid.

Anyone could’ve walked in at any time but that fact was ignored as he pulled moans from you effortlessly. You found yourself at the edge much sooner than you expected, toes curling and heart beating too quickly.

Then suddenly he stopped; the magic holding you suddenly let go and you fell back against the toilet in a heap. You quickly covered yourself as much as you could, though your clothes were fully ruined and you were craving that finish now. He thrust a bag in your face, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“We’ll finish this later tonight.” You didn’t have much choice and you took the bag, finding that stupid dress and the heels in there.

“Now if I were you, I’d just put it on and enjoy it.” When you looked back up, he was gone.

You were fucking angry but you had nothing else to wear now. You came out of the bathroom, pulling down the edge of the mini dress for the fifth time. Your previous clothes were in the bag in the garbage, unusable and you were thoroughly humiliated, your thighs rubbing together and pressing against you in a way that was way too stimulating. The dress itself was a perfect fit but you were too exposed, not to mention one wrong step and down you went in those god damn heels. Leaving your hair up didn’t seem to be an option so you had taken it down and as you walked back into the room, a number of eyes turned to you.

God, you hated this kind of attention. As if on que, Sans was at your side, arm around your shoulders. It traveled down your side, pulled you closer and grasping your flesh in a way that was possessive and surprisingly sexy. You felt your face going red from that thought but now that his eyes were on you, you couldn’t stop this heat rising in your chest. Happiness? Were you really happy that he was looking at you, hungry like that?

“So Sans was it? How have you been enjoying life on the surface?” His gaze shifted elsewhere and you were upset, staring at the man who had walked up. He was sharply dressed, black slicked back hair, smart glasses; the whole scientist-looking get up.

“The surface really is a beautiful place,” Sans answered, “From the landscapes to the people. People more so; I’ve heard that the internal workings of a human being is the loveliest sight.

“I’m kidding,” he added at the shocked look on his face, “It should be a crime to mar up such beautiful skin.” His gaze turned back to you and you blushed as he pulled you closer. What was with all this sudden affection?

“You still haven’t really explained how you all survived for hundreds of years below the surface of the earth though,” the man said, once again distracting Sans from you.

“Well, it wasn’t as if we didn’t have oxygen down there. After all, human beings were able to fall down there. Sure, the exhale of magical energy was starting to become a problem but we had the core to deal with that.”

“The core?” The conversation turned complicated and you became impatient, standing there. Waiting. Wait, why were you waiting on this asshole? Hadn’t he just ripped your clothing and molested you in the bathroom not but several minutes ago? What was wrong with you? You pressed your hands to your face, trying to calm yourself.

It’s just hormones, you said calmly, hormones and chemical reactions because this bones for brains decided to fucking molest me in the god damn bathroom. Again. Still, his grip on you was rock solid; if he was clutching you any harder, his bony fingers might’ve been cutting into your skin. That was a delicious thought.

“I suppose it’d be safe to say that you certainly make your way through a lot of women.” You caught that sentence, bringing you back to the conversation, “You came in here with a homely looking girl and you return with this gorgeous creature.” The comment itself was rather rude; sure you didn’t dress up like everyone but you liked to think it was halfway decent.

“Wanna know a secret? This is actually the same girl,” Sans replied. The man looked surprised and then a little embarrassed, not that you really cared. But Sans defended you; that was a surprise.

“Is that so?” the man said, “Well then, I’d like to extend an apology.”

“I think she deserves more than just a stupid apology,” Sans said, “After all, you insulted her. It’s almost like you’re insulting me.” His eye flashed, the grin on his face getting a little bigger.

“H-Hey, there’s no need for that…” you said swiftly, “I accept your apology.”

Sans gave a sigh, “You’re no fun… Well, who am I to deny a beautiful girl?”

“SANS! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS FOOD!” Papyrus walked up, holding some sort of pasta on a plate, “IT’S MADE THE SAME WAY AS SPAGHETTI BUT IT DOESN’T TASTE LIKE IT AT ALL!” With no warning, he shoved the forkful towards Sans face. With the movement of someone who dealt with this way too often, he opened his mouth and took the food.

“Hmm, it’s alright. Not better than yours though,” he replied, “I should know. I’ve been eating since you started cooking. You should take some pointers though, borrow some ideas from this stuff.”

“THERE IS MORE TO TASTE BROTHER!” Papyrus grabbed Sans’s arm and pulled him along, causing him to let go of you. Something about him being dragged off for once was a bit comical. But now you were kind of stuck where you were because you were using Sans as leverage so you could walk. You supposed you could just take off the heels but you needed to make it to a wall before you could.

“Again, I apologize for my behavior,” the man from earlier had gotten a bit closer now and you jumped a bit, forgetting that he’d been there.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” you said, closing that conversation.

“It seems that you enjoy his company,” he continued; you felt your ears burn.

“Well, I suppose so. He’s…different.” Was that an understatement. You had several other words you could’ve used at the moment but you’d keep that to yourself. You noticed that the man seemed to be inching closer to you and you suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, folding your arms over your chest.

“His brother’s quite reasonable but he’s… well, it’s common knowledge he’s not all there upstairs. Sure, no one can deny he’s got a brilliant mind but he’s so quick to anger and violence. Like so...” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his hand raise a bit, about level with your hip. Was he seriously about to…? Before you could even think, a bony hand was grabbing your shoulder, the other gripping the man’s wrist.

“Getting a bit close there aren’t we?” Sans said, though he didn’t have the usual grin; he looked pissed off, his one visible eye flashing lightly in his skull.

“I was only curious. I heard about monsters being territorial and all, kind of like animals,” the man said, grinning. He flinched though as Sans’s grip tightened, yellow covering his eye.

“You’re picking the wrong monster to play around with.” There was a chill in the air, like something swelled and took form behind you. A large shadow was cast over the both of you and through the reflection in the mirror, you thought you saw a giant floating skull. The room filled with yellow light but when you went to turn and look, you heard Papyrus shout.

“SANS!” That seemed to snap him out of it and he let go of the now frazzled man, who took two steps back and began massaging his wrist. Whatever had been there was gone now and all you saw was yellow dust disappearing into thin air. The whole room froze after that display, no one daring to move.

“You may be smart but you’re still a monster,” was the man’s last statement before hurrying off. Sans gave a huff, not bothering to look around as he turned and picked you up. He cradled you gently in his arms, forcing you to hold on to him by the neck.

“Well, I can tell when I’m not welcome anymore. Hey Pap! I’m in the car!” He didn’t even wait for his brother to say anything, leaving. The car was waiting for you once you were out of the building and Sans brought out a cigarette, lighting it as he closed the door. You found yourself sitting across from him, sitting cross legged and holding the mini dress down as it threatened to ride up your legs.

“I don’t know how Paps does it,” he said, “I can’t stand them. Testing me and shit…” You didn’t say anything, his echoing in your mind. Quick to anger and violence huh? Whatever he’d summoned was nerving enough to get a response from Papyrus and scare everyone in the room. You’d only seen a reflection but that cold you felt was hard to forget. The kind of cold you felt when you were staring death in the face.

He was smoking for a while before he pressed it aggressively against the ash tray.

“Hey, get over here.”

You sat there, not moving at all. Not because you didn’t want to; after that incident moments ago, you didn’t think you had much in you to be defiant. But your body wasn’t listening. It wouldn’t move, it refused to. But every moment you didn’t was a moment that you’d just anger him more.

There was a sigh and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you over to him. You found yourself in his lap, resting your face on the top of his skull and his face into your chest. You were quiet as he did this, wondering what was going on in his head as he slid his hand up your dress. You didn’t put up any resistance, feeling his bony fingers trailing up the outside of your thigh before suddenly finding yourself laid back on the seat, Sans over you.

“This is a surprise,” he said, pressing his knee between your legs, “You’re pretty cute when you’re being submissive.” You give out a whimper, heat collecting there again; your grip tightened on his jacket a bit but you didn’t push him away this time. Maybe it was because you couldn’t fight that burning need anymore, as it pooled between your thighs. Still as his hand came up to your face, you trembled, shivering almost violently.

“Did I scare you before?” he asked, tracing your lips, eye following yours, “Good. You should be scared. I am a monster after all. The most dangerous kind in fact.” He brought his hand behind your head, pushing it up so that he could rest his teeth against your lips, something close to a kiss. You were surprised at first at such gentle touching before you closed your eyes and hesitantly, brought your arms around him, holding onto his shoulder blades through his jacket.

“I did promise I’d finish this…” You gasped as you felt his hand press between your legs, moaning lightly, “Is that what you’d like?” His knee shifted and you moaned lightly, heart starting to beat quickly.

“You’ll have to be clearer. I wanna hear you beg me to finish you.”

Before you could open your mouth to answer, the door opened and Papyrus stepped in; you were quick to try and save face but Sans didn’t seem to care, taking his time to sit down properly.

“WELL, YOU DIDN’T HARM ANYONE SO I GUESS THIS IS A TECHNICAL WIN,” Papyrus said, crossing his arms; he looked aggravated, staring a hole into Sans, “HOWEVER, YOU REALLY NEED TO WATCH THAT TEMPER OF YOURS. WE’RE SUPPOSE TO BE REPRESENTING ALL OF MONSTER KIND. IF YOU KEEP THREATENING PEOPLE LIKE THAT, YOU’LL GIVE THEM CAUSE TO BE AFRIAD.”

“Please Papyrus, humans are already afraid of us, as they should be. They trapped us down there for hundreds of years. They’re lucky we aren’t up here killing them off,” Sans said, pulling out another cigarette, “Can we just go already? I’ve had enough social interaction to last a year.”

“YOU BARELY TALKED TO ANYONE.”

“Talking is more your thing. I like to observe people, and what I observed is a bunch of over-paid, snobbish assholes. You know how I love people like that.”

Papyrus gave a huge sigh, turning and knocking on the window behind him; the car started up and began moving.

“THIS ISN’T OVER. AFTER WE DROP OFF YOUR DATE, YOU AND I HAVE A LOT OF TALKING TO DO.”

“I wasn’t planning on dropping her off just yet. The night is young you know.”

“OH NO. NOT AFTER TONIGHT. EVERYONE’S GOING STRAIGHT HOME.”

“Aw, come on bro…”

The atmosphere seemed to go back to normal and you felt yourself relax a bit, leaning against the door. You were kind of grateful to Papyrus because you were starting to get tired anyway; whatever lingering desires you had, you’d sort out with your vibrator when you got home. They dropped you off at the entrance of the building and Sans insisted to at least walk you to your apartment door. You took off the heels though much to his dismay but if you didn’t have to walk in them then you were happy.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow,” he said, digging at the carpet with his shoe; the behavior was a little strange but for some reason, it was a bit nice to see mister calm and collected being flustered. You gave a bit of a smile before saying goodnight and going inside. No one was up so you tiptoed to your bedroom, locking yourself in and sighing. Tonight had been exhausting.

You peeled yourself out of the dress, throwing it in the closet and lay back on the bed. Now that it was calm and quiet, you had unfinished business to attend to. Reaching down, you stroked yourself experimentally, finding yourself still wet. Thank god it hadn’t been running down your legs during the party; that would’ve been way too obvious. You press your fingers in, thumb gently rubbing circles against your clit. It didn’t take too much effort to get you back to where you were before, panting from effort, body starting to glow with sweat. You grabbed your breast, massaging it as you continued your touches.

You weren’t thinking of much, focusing on how good it felt when you got a flash of teeth and a yellow tongue. You quickly stopped, face red. You tried to shake that image from your head but there was Sans, nipping your skin, threatening to sink his teeth into you. It got a shudder from you and despite yourself, you began touching yourself again. Grasping your breast with his rough hands, leaving loving bites on your skin, pressing his length against you; you imagined it all, biting your lip to keep yourself quiet.

His hands travelled all over you, leaving nothing untouched and scorching your skin. You could hear his husky voice, telling you – no, demanding you – to do what he wanted. Commanding you to cum while he looked down at you. It was light, the lightest of breaths used to speak his name before you orgasmed, riding it for what felt too short.

When you came back to your senses, you felt a deep burning shame fill you. You were only grateful that Sans was getting an earful from Papyrus and too occupied to sneak his way to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost:
> 
> I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been sitting on it for at least a week and I had to rewrite it quite a few times. I still have issues with how things are conveyed but I've read it so many times that I'm not sure anymore.  
> As far as a I see, there aren't any plot holes or anything that will kill future plans that I have for this story.
> 
> Please enjoy the latest chapter and thank you for your patience.

When you awoke, you were no longer on the cold lab table but wrapped in something warm. The smell of leather was familiar and you pressed the white fur of the hood into your face, curling in and relishing in that warmth. Everything hurt; the cuts along your sides stung like the flames of hell were licking them. Your arms and legs were sore; being stretched and pushed into different positions would do that. And your nethers? Forget about it, you were completely destroyed. It felt deliciously satisfying as you lay there, relishing in that dull thudding pain. It matched your heartbeat and you lay there for a moment, just relishing in it with a shameful blush across your face. Even after all this time, you could still fee embarrassed after every session.

After a few moments laying in his jacket, you sat up putting your arms through the sleeves and zipping it up. You didn’t zip it all the way, making sure that your breasts were visible before looking around. Sans bedroom, by the looks of the clothing littering the floor and the placement of vials and beakers. It was like a second lab, if only because he tended to bring work up with him. Which begged the question of where the skeleton was. You stood up, legs feeling like jello for a moment and you held on to the frame of the bed for support before going to the door and making your way out.

The house was eerily silent, probably because Papyrus was out for the day, having had some business with the Monster King to attend to. You'd never met him but the way they spoke of him, he seemed intimidating.

The lack of the usual sound of television made it all the more apparent just how alone you were in the house. Did Sans teleport you up to the bedroom afterwards? Unusually sweet of him; then again, he was probably doing something he didn’t want you to see. Which made you want to see what it was. Part of you was appalled that he kept secrets from you as he’d done everything in his power to make sure he knew you inside and out. A shudder went up your spine from the thought and you quickly put it out of your mind, heading to the lab.

You didn’t find out til much later that Papyrus and Sans didn’t live in the city at all; they owned some property, several miles away and traveled to the city to visit with the child ambassador and Asgore and whoever else. The house itself was two story; their bedrooms were upstairs and they had a couple empty rooms as well as a bathroom. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen and dining area as well as the large steel door that led down to the basement and to the lab. You punched in the code, putting your hand on the scanner for the security. The door opened, a chilling cold blasting you and reminding you that you were walking around in only a greaser jacket.

The lab was underground and massive as well as freezing and you shivered again as you walked through. Bare feet slapping against the tile and walking past many glass enclosed areas before you found him, sitting in a chair and smoking away. He was sitting in front of computer with numbers scrolling across it and he seemed deep in thought. Several cigarettes filled the ashtray in front of him as he scrolled through tiny text.

You cleared your throat but he didn't respond. You rose a brow, walking forward when he didn’t acknowledge your presence and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth before dipping down to peck at his teeth.

“Hey asshole,” you said in the endearing way that you did.

“So you’re awake,” he replied, looking extremely annoyed at you; he absolutely hated it when you did that. You only did it because it annoyed him and you enjoyed when he was annoyed with you just as much as when he was happy with you. He’d turned you into a masochist after all, he should at least take responsibility for it.

You walked around the chair, planting your ass in his lap and draping your legs over the arm so that you were in plain view. His eye darted to the exposed space on your chest and you consciously pressed your arms together so that your breasts perked a bit, all the while taking a deep drag and blowing it out.

“You were supposed to stay upstairs,” he said, though the words themselves were empty.

“You know cats. We tend to do what we feel like,” you responded, pressing your hands against his leg as you rose a bit, lips close to his teeth before you slipped the cigarette back between them and gave him a mischievous smile. It was a bit fun to play with fire after these sessions and sometimes you even enticed him into another round.

“I could’ve sworn I wore you out,” he said, not taking the bait, though his eyes lingered hungrily before he turned back to the screen. He must’ve seen something that bothered him because he grimaced, swiveling the chair around.

“So what you working on this time?” you asked out of curiosity.

“What am I always working on?” he replied, leaning forward and over you to type something, “The nature of human souls. There’s still so much that isn’t known other than the seven different aspects and there’s only so much simulation one  can achieve.” His glowing eye darted down at you for a moment and you suddenly felt an uncomfortable chill, squirming. Sure you went through a lot of crap to help him out but as far as soul stuff, you’d only had one time where you gave in and your soul was still recovering from that incident.

“I said I was sorry,” he said to the silent thought, leaning back and sighing, “It would’ve gone better if you had given up your soul completely.”

“You’re great and all but I like being able to say no when I feel like it,” you said, kicking your legs gently. There’d been too many conversations about this and it was the only part of being with him that you didn’t like. Your soul was stronger than normal humans as you had the rare aspect of determination and you were more likely to survive any probing that he wanted to do. Though in order for the process to be as clean and painless, you’d have to give it up to him. Part of you wanted to help out. You wanted to be useful but giving up your humanity, your free will like that didn’t sit well and you had refused.

Sans had pushed the issue relentlessly at first, then only a couple of times and now it came up once in a while. It was only a matter of time though; he’d find someone else who would and the thought of it filled you with jealous anger. Someone else making him happy always did.

“You doing anything else today?” you asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged, pressing the cigarette down into the ash tray and putting it out. You felt a pinch on your rear, squeaking and standing up quickly as he chuckled. He must’ve been siting there for a while because he started popping just from the act, bones cracking as he stretched. The sound was somewhat pleasant.

“Papyrus will be home a little late so we’re on our own as far as food,” he said, straightening his turtleneck.

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

You turned, which was a mistake as he took the moment to bring his bony hand hard against your ass. You gave a moan, flushing your face as he walked past whistling.

“If it wasn’t for last night, I’d be destroying you right now.”

 

Papyrus was going to kill the both of you but being the only one who could cook meals, that left you and Sans to your own devices. Normally you would’ve gone to the regular bar but you didn’t think you could do much more moving around as the events of the previous night were starting to catch up with you. Was I seriously trying to entice him into another round earlier, you thought groaning as all the soreness hit you at once.

After moving in, it didn’t take you very long to realize just how reclusive and introverted Sans really was; he rarely left the house, since his job was downstairs. He only ever left the house when you or Pap wanted to or the rare occurrence when left alone. It was funny to think but Papyrus was the one who had talked him into going to that party where you met. You weren’t sure if you should be thanking him or cursing him for that.

Moving in hadn’t really been an option until he’d, more or less, pushed it on you and of course you had your own room but Sans had a problem with letting you have some sort of privacy, teleporting in whenever he felt like it.

You were at least grateful you could keep your job, which made you not completely dependent on him if for any reason this ever went bad. For now, you were going to try and enjoy all you had.

Pizza was there in about half an hour and you both were eating away, playing around on your phones when he smirked at something. You leaned over to get a glance, probably a new pun to add to his collection or something. You caught the words “love” and “baby” before he switched the screen to something else.

“What was that?” you asked, raising a brow.

“Text from a friend,” he answered.

“You have friends?”

“Oh ha ha ha,” he answered dryly, looking over at you. You didn’t engage him, instead leaning closer and grabbed onto his arm, pressing your breasts against his arm. It could’ve just been a picture, there were a million other things it could have been. And besides when did he leave? He spent most the day either downstairs or down your stairs. Still, you felt your face heat up as he avoided your question.

“What’s that look for kitten? You look a little green,” he teased.

“That had better not be another girl,” the words were out before you could stop yourself. It must have surprised him because he stopped what he was doing to look at you. You couldn’t read if he was hurt that you suspected or worried.

“And if it was?”

You squeezed his arm tightly, “I’ll kill her.”

He suddenly started laughing at your violent statement and you pouted.

“That’d be fun to watch. Like some sort of natural selection.” You let go of his arm and moved to get up from the couch when he grabbed your arm and pulled you back down into his lap.

“Aw, come one babe. I’m kidding,” he said, pressing his teeth against your burning ears, “Why would I need another girl when I have you? You complete me, you know that?” His arms circled you and you leaned back into him, closing your eyes for a moment.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t if he was really looking but you knew he barely left the house so there was no conceivable way he was sneaking around. Still… You shut down that thought process, turning so you were facing each other and pressing your face into his collarbone.

“You can be real affectionate when you feel like it kitten,” he chuckled, running his fingers through your hair. The action was soothing and you relaxed considerably, making yourself comfortable.

“If I gave you my soul,” you asked, “What would happen?”

He leaned back, “Your soul and mine would be bound together. To be apart from each other too long would cause our bodies to react negatively. It’s kind of like marriage, except there is no divorce. Til death do us part, maybe not even then.”

“And you’d do all that just to test something?”

“Test?” He sat back up, looking at you, “What do you mean?”

“I’m not stupid Sans. You keep me around because I let you do whatever you feel like. If for some reason, you found someone else…”

“You think way too hard about too much.” You were on your back, on the couch and he was hovering above you, “It kind of pisses me off that you think so little of me…but I suppose I have a history of wandering eyes.” You gave a scoff.

“Look, don’t worry about that stuff. You trust me don’t you?”

“About as far as I can throw you,” you said with a giggle and he sighed, flopping down on top of you. Maybe it was silly to think that he would betray you like that; maybe you were letting your thoughts get a bit out of control. Still there was that nagging feeling…

-

At some point, you’d passed out last night and surprisingly he’d let you sleep. When you woke up, light was starting to filter through the curtain in the living room. At the same time, you could hear some sort of conversation taking place in the kitchen.

“…out with…”

“…here today…”

You froze, pulling a pillow over your head as a familiar figure strode through the living room, followed by his much taller brother.

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, looking as concerned as he could with his facial restrictions, “ARE YOU SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO TAKE THE HUMAN WITH YOU?”

“Nah, she’s worn out from yesterday. Just keep her in the house today. I’m going to the city.” Sans left, leaving nothing but awkward silence in the house. You stayed still, waiting until Papyrus went up to his bedroom. Once the door closed, you jumped up as well. This smelled to you; increasingly so as you remembered you’d fallen to sleep in the same jacket. Quietly, you tiptoed up to the bedroom to grab some regular clothing.

By the time you were properly dressed, the tall skeleton was in the kitchen. As quietly as you could, you made your way down the stairs and towards the front door.

“HUMAN, YOU’RE AWAKE~” You jumped, turning to see Pap from the kitchen.

“Yup, I’m awake,” you repeated awkwardly. Sho how were you gonna play this off? Papyrus looked at you expectantly as you stood there.

“Sans is out for the day so it’ll be just us,” he said, “I’m preparing breakfast. Please sit.” He turned from the door, going back to the kitchen and you looked longingly at the door before going to the table. You’d play house for a bit with Pap and then you’d make some excuse to leave.

Within minutes, a plate of eggs and toast was sat in front of you and you dug in, not surprised that it tasted delicious as usual. Even the simplest of dishes always turned out nothing short of perfect.

“I have no business to attend to today,” he said, “This will be a day of relaxation. We could watch television or do some crosswords. A nice quiet day will do us both some good.”

“Well actually… I had some things to do…in the city...” Papyrus’s face dropped a bit.

“Perhaps you could postpone…” Papyrus said. His usual stern but gentle features were slightly creased, as if he was worried. For whatever reason, Sans wanted you to stay home but if he knew anything, you were too determined to put all these thoughts to sleep.

You finished your food, standing from the table and watched as Papyrus also did the same, watching you with his eyes as you took your plate to the kitchen. Sure, Pap was a pacifist and he didn’t really force anything on anyone, rather he liked to negotiate but you were too smart to test how far you could push that.

“Well I suppose I could wait until tomorrow…” you said and he visibly calmed down, smiling even.

“That’s good,” he said, standing and heading upstairs, “I’ll go grab a couple books I’ve been meaning to read.” As soon as the door to his room closed, you dashed to the door, praying that he didn’t call your bluff. You grabbed a pair of keys and ran out the door, heading to the garage. You felt bad for blowing him off but you couldn’t let him stop you; your brain was working over time between last night and Sans strange behavior this morning. To make it worse, you had grabbed Papyrus’s keys instead of your own. Keys to a black sports car…

You gave a sigh, getting in and putting on your seat belt, expecting the worse. For whatever reason, Pap had a fascination with cars and Sans had said something about him tinkering with them since they got to the surface. Sure enough when you started it up and put your toe on the gas, it lurched in reverse. This was going to be difficult but this wasn’t going to stop you.

It took some time but you made your way to the city, grateful to find somewhere to park the thing before the reality of the situation dawned on you. Even if you knew he was in the city, you didn’t know where he was and the chances of running into him were stupid low. You gave an aggravated sigh, deciding to just walk. You were here and you didn’t want to go back and get a disappointed look from Papyrus.

It had been a while since you’d visited your favorite coffee shop. From here, you thought you could remember where it was. As you walked along, it was surprising to see the amount of human and monsters walking around, even more so those who seemed to be couples. The cities were usually the least forgiving when it came to this but there had been a lot of forward progress to at least tolerance for one another.

It had been a couple years. A couple years since you first met Sans… Things had changed so drastically, you could scarcely remember what you had been like before. A shy, introvert who stayed at home, wasting your life on the internet and now…

Well you still were, just more corrupted.

It didn’t take very long until you found the building, squeezed between a bakery and a hardware store, just as it always had been. You went in, a bell on top of the door going off. The place wasn’t terribly busy which was nice and you ordered a small ice coffee, taking a seat by the window so you could stare outside while you rested.

The last time you’d been here had been with Sans after he’d more or less stalked you here. One of his charms, you thought sarcastically sipping quietly.

The door opened once again followed by a rather loud couple, giggling and laughing on their way in. You rolled your eyes, not bothering to glance up. Until you heard a familiar voice.

“Whatever you want kitten~” You poked your head out of the booth, seeing the familiar skeleton brother, his arms wrapped around a rather thin woman. She had long blonde hair, curls falling down her shoulders and back, an almost orange complexion like she spent some time spray tanning. She wore a thin tank top that trued desperately to make her A cup look bigger.

But that wasn’t what bothered you. What bothered you the most was that he had called her kitten. That was your pet name…

The idea to duck your head didn’t come until a full minute later and you kept throwing glances their way, watching as they pawed each other. Your face heated and you chest grew heavy as you tried to keep yourself calm but this was enraging you every moment you were there.

The two love birds took a table far from yours and when they sat, you took the moment to get out quickly. You didn’t know if he had seen you or not but you couldn’t stay there. Once you made it outside, you could feel the tears stinging your eyes.

Last night he’d just said you completed him. He just gotten done comforting you about this same issue; how long had this been going on? Why? Weren’t you enough? Here he wanted to share his soul with you but he couldn’t keep his hands off others. You wiped your face, feeling that painful pressure  growing in your chest and throat as it began to swell. Your whole body went cold before the heat of your anger burned so brightly, you thought you might’ve been experiencing a fever.

The logical thing would be to leave and go home, deal with this problem when he came back. Besides, maybe the woman didn’t know he had a girlfriend. But in your heated rage, it hardly mattered. You were going to confront him right now. You were going to confront him and you were gonna dump him right in front of whatever arm piece he found.

You were tired of questioning everything, never being sure if you could trust him. And now you knew you couldn’t.

Just as you started for the door, someone grabbed you from behind, lifting you high in the air.

“I FOUND YOU HUMAN! THANK GOODNESS!” Papyrus slung you over his shoulder, “I THOUGHT FOR SURE SOMETHING HORRIBLE MIGHT HAPPEN.” You were surprised at first, caught completely off guard and freezing which probably gave him the wrong notion as he slung you over his shoulder and began walking away. You quickly snapped out of it though.

“Let me go!” you shouted, kicking and hitting his shoulder blade.

“NOW NOW HUMAN, THERE’S NO NEED FOR THAT. I’VE GOT TO GET YOU HOME BEFORE SANS FINDS OUT. I DID MAKE A PROMISE AFTER ALL.”

“I don’t want to! Papyrus put me down right now!” You gave him a particularly good kick in the rib but he didn’t respond at all bringing your swinging body back to the car. There was a ticket on the windshield but he gave it no mind before putting you in and getting in the driver’s side.

“So that’s why Sans left so quickly this morning, So he could be all over that bitch…” You pouted in the front seat, sparing glances in Papyrus’s direction but didn’t say anything the whole ride. You didn’t even attempt to get out of the car when you were back at the house.

“HUMAN…” Papyrus said but you gripped the front seat, refusing to move an inch. With little difficulty the tall skeleton picked you up, kicking and screaming into the house. Sure it wasn’t his fault, he was just following what Sans told him but you were just as angry and the moment he plopped you down on the couch, you tried to get back up again.

‘HUMAN,” he said now a bit sterner but even then you swatted his hands away.

“Let me go Papyrus! I’m gonna fucking kill him!”

“YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN…” One hand firmly held you down on the couch, pushing on your stomach while the other began to work off your pants. You kicked at him but that only made his task easier as they slid down your legs.

“Papyrus! Quit it! Stop!” you shouted, squirming as wind hit your legs. You sucked immediately as something hard pressed against your intimacy making you shudder. Putting your hands in front of your mouth so that you could muffle your moans as his fingers inched gently into you. The pressure on your stomach disappeared and instead you were suddenly turned on the couch, laying on your stomach.

His fingers went deeper, stretching you as you felt another enter and you gripped the couch arm, gritting your teeth. You kicked with your leg, nailing him in the knee but as far as you knew, he didn’t care because he didn’t stop. You were breathing heavy now as he had four fingers in now, pressing into you, making you whimper.

“ARE YOU CALM YET?” he asked. Far from it, you wanted to say but if he tried to go even deeper, you’d be swallowing his whole hand. You nodded, burying your face in the fabric; in one movement, his hand was gone and you gave out a breath of relief. You didn’t hear anything for a moment before you felt hands on your thighs and you were dragged backwards. The inside of your thighs met hard bone and you were impaled on something equally hard, making you cry out and shiver for a moment. You scratched at the cushion, trying to pull yourself forward to take the pressure off your burning insides.

“SORRY HUMAN, BUT YOU HAVEN’T QUITE CALMED YET,” Papyrus said, leaning forward while keeping his grip, “MY BROTHER DOES THIS A LOT SO I FIGURED IF I DID THE SAME, IT WOULD COMFORT YOU.” Sure Sans did but he never tried to lodge his dick into your kidney; Pap felt like he was aiming for just that. And leaning forward only increased that. Your senses took over and after a couple minutes, the pain became a pleasurable drum against your insides.

You gave a raspy breath, digging your fingers into your arms to try and regain some sort of control. He pulled out which allowed you to rest for only a second before shoving himself back inside. His movements were precise and controlled, very different from what you were use to. You gave a cry, feeling him push against you again.

He was slow at first, agonizingly slow as each thrust felt like he was trying to tear you in half. At the same time, sweet numbness was coming over you to take the pressure off. You gave your first moan, biting into your lip as it came out and it seemed to give him incentive to continue because he gripped your hips tightly and thrust even faster.

Sweat coated your quivering thighs, pain numbed out as your brain scrambled for pleasure. Your eyes rolled up into your head as you lay against the couch, gripping and digging your nails into whatever you could get. Papyrus was leaning far over you by now, overshadowing you as he thrust with probably all his strength and you thought for a moment of him tearing you in two with just one movement. That though filled you with some sort of warmth, gripping him tightly.

His hand, which had dug into your skin to the point of  his bones in, let go of your thigh and gently he rubbed against your clit. You gave a shout, breathing harder and faster as he stimulated you and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You felt the waves crash over you, cumming on him and moaning so loudly, it turned to screaming. At the same time, you felt something hot splash inside of you and Papyrus leaned down a bit, almost crushing you with his ribcage.

For several moments, he stayed against you like this before finally sitting up and pulling out. You were a mess against the cushions, eyes closed as you tried desperately to catch your breath. Your thoughts were slipping faster than you could catch them.

“ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?” he asked but you barely heard him as you began to drift off.


	5. Just a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I don't know what happened. One moment I was writing the next chapter and almost done and the next, I had the worst case of writer's block ever. I struggled between two ways this story could go. One, I could go to Sans pov and spoil what's going on or two, continue from your pov.  
> Let's face it: I've been doing it from your pov the whole time. To switch now would be weird. So what I will do is once I get far enough, I'll release Sans pov version.
> 
> Thank you all for waiting. I know it's been a while and a lot of you might not even care anymore. I apologize again that I just up and disappeared but without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter of madness.
> 
> P.S: This chapter is a bit short. I apologize about that again.

When you awoke, you sat up and were met with fire in your abdomen and below. You laid back down, whimpering and noticing that you were cleaned and your clothes had been changed. You were still in the living room and the television was playing something softly so as not to bother you.

“OH, YOU’RE AWAKE HUMAN,” Papyrus said, who had been sitting on the couch. Your head was resting in his lap.

“YOU SHOULDN’T MOVE AROUND TOO MUCH,” he advised and you remembered what had happened before, a big red blush covering your face. What the hell had that been about? You looked up at him but his gaze was on the television, glued to whatever was on. The silence was nice, you realized; it was peaceful and calming against everything that had happened earlier.

Earlier… Those memories started to flood you again and you could feel tears welling up in your eyes as you recalled what had gotten you so upset in the first place. You moved quickly to wipe your face, giving a small sniff as your body physically got ready for the tears.

“HUMAN…” Papyrus looked down at you, concerned and you buried your face into his stomach, or where his stomach would be if he had one. You felt his hard arms wrap around you and you couldn’t stop your shoulders from shaking, your throat from tightening up, a waterfall of tears rolling from your eyes. It hurt… It hurt so much.

You trusted him; a lot more than you would have ever admitted to anyone but you did and now you had nothing but this hole in your chest. The reassuring hand on your back was the only comfort and possibly the only thing stopping you from completely breaking down. This shouldn’t have come as a surprise; you’d always had doubt in Sans’ loyalty. He always said things he didn’t mean, always made promises he broke soon after. He was selfish, pushy, mean and an overall brat; nothing like Papyrus.

The thought was strange as you’d never thought of the taller skeleton in such a way. You and Papyrus became good friends over the years, but that’s all you had ever been. When Sans wasn’t here, all you had was Pap to keep you company. The more you thought about it, the more you calmed your crying, wiping your face as you collected yourself.

“HUMAN, I APOLOGIZE IF I UPSET YOU EARLIER. YOU WERE IN HYSTERICS AND I THOUGHT, PERHAPS…”

“Did you know?” you asked.

“D-DID I KNOW…?”

“Did you know he was going out with another girl?”

“WAIT, HOLD ON. WITH ANOTHER HUMAN?”

“I saw them… They were in the coffee shop and they were touching each other and…and…” You were starting to cry again.

“HUMAN, MAYBE YOU WERE MISTAKEN…”

“I know what I saw!” You sat up, wiping your face trying to sort through your feelings. Part of you wanted to grab the kitchen knife in the kitchen and track them both down. You weren’t sure you could take Sans down but the blonde bitch was gonna die.

 

“Wait then, what were you thinking I was talking about?”

“…I CAN’T SAY. DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.” Papyrus picked you up and placed you on the couch, standing and heading to the kitchen. However you weren’t going to let this go. There was some big conspiracy going around and you hated that it was being kept from you. You scrambled off the couch and planted yourself in front of The taller skeleton to stop him.

“Pap…” you said and he looked away. The closer you got, the more he turned so he wouldn’t have to look at you. You could believe that he didn’t know about Sans outside activities; Papyrus was a horrible liar after all. You walked around so that he could see you.

“Tell me.” You purposely let the shoulder of your shirt hang a bit down. As you thought, his eyes strayed before he realized, a blush covering his cheekbones and he looked away.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT; IT ISN’T A MATTER THAT WE CAN DEAL WITH.” You ignored his explanation, stepping closer.

“So earlier, when you were calming me…”

You could feel the jolt he gave when you touched his arm.

“Was that because you wanted to help?” Your hand travelled down his side.

“Or was it because…you wanted to?” You bumped his hip and he took a full three steps back.

“I-I… It was…” He scrambled for something to say but true to his nature, he wasn’t going to lie. To be honest, it was really just a hunch but for Papyrus to hold on to that for so long and not act on it, you were surprised. It was kind of chivalrous.

“I APOLOGIZE IF I UPSET YOU WITH THAT…”

“You didn’t. In fact, I want you to do it again.”

“BUT YOU’RE WITH MY BROTHER…”

“Not anymore.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him down to your height so you could push your lips against his teeth. He didn’t resist this time, though his hands hung uselessly down his sides. You pulled him back towards the couch, pulling him to sit down next to you. You were back in his lap again, hands on the back of his skull as you both made out. It probably would’ve been difficult if you weren’t so use to it.

Your tongue slid across his teeth, teasing and enticing him to open his mouth. A soft yellow glow had started between his jaws and you coaxed out the gel tongue, taking it into your mouth. It was slimy, tasting just as bland as you expected and oozing. You pulled away after a little bit, a string sticking to your jaw.

“Are you gonna tell me now?” you asked.

“I CAN’T. I MADE A PROMISE,” he replied. You slid your way down, pressing yourself against the bulge that had appeared. If possible, the tint across his cheekbones got darker and you gave a smirk, scooting to the side so that you could undo his pants. He didn’t try to stop you as you released his cock. It gave the same glow as his tongue, straining against itself.

You brought your tongue against the length, realizing it might’ve been a bit longer than you thought; watching as Papyrus gripped the arm of the couch in an attempt to keep control. Slowly making your way to the top before licking there, you could hear his breathing hitch and quicken. You took the tip in your mouth, sucking lightly watching him melt into the couch.

There was a sudden sound of the front door knob turning and you had barely time to think before your head was shoved halfway down on Papyrus’s cock.

Sans walked through the door, giving a quizzical look to the two of you, though from his perspective, it looked like you were taking a nap in Pap’s lap, not giving him head.

“Has she been sleeping all day?” he asked his brother, who nodded eyes darting back to the television. You were too surprised to move, even as your gag reflex struggled against the foreign object slowly sliding deeper down your throat. You gave a gagged cough and Pap’s leg twitched as he fought the hue that was trying to return to his face. Sans closed the door, staring at the two of you for a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders.

“HOW’D IT GO, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked.

“About as good as I expected,” he answered, “I learned nothing and wasted my time. These A.M. assholes are really getting on my nerves. If it was just aimed at me and you, I wouldn’t hesitate to erase them.”

“SANS… PERHAPS WE SHOULD GO TO SOMEONE ABOUT THIS…”

“I need to find out what they’re after and until then, I need you to watch her. I can’t ignore those texts and the last thing I need is…” He didn’t say anything more.

“I’m going downstairs. I’ll be back for dinner.” He left the room and Papyrus let you up. You coughed, sucking in sweet oxygen. You took a moment to collect yourself, blinking and looking at Papyrus who was zipping himself back up. He spared a glance but cleaned himself up and stood, leaving you with this newfound information. AM? Did he mean the Anti-Monster groups? Why were they looking into Sans and Papyrus? And what did that have to do with you staying here in the house? You felt like you had more questions than answers but the only way any of this was going to be answered was if you said something.

You took a breath, standing. As much as you wanted to sort this out, you were still anger. Still bitter that he’d touched that girl. That he’d laughed and called her kitten and you wanted something for that pain. Something called to you, to your anger and you went to the kitchen, grabbing a nice sized knife, hiding it on your person. Determination flared in your eyes as you made your way across the house and to the metal door. It was time to confront him about all this.

You punched in your code and slapped your hand against the recognition scanner, stomping your way in. The cold barely fazed you as you continued in, finding him sitting where he usually did. He looked up as he heard you coming, giving a smile and turning the chair.

“Hey there, Kitten,” he said, “Have a good cat nap?” You didn’t smile at his antics, firmly and sternly staring at him. The air went awkward and he stood up, putting out the cigarette in his mouth.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he asked, coming forward to wrap his arms around you. You pushed them away, staring at him. He seemed confused at the lack of affection, almost hurt.

“Who was she?” you asked.

“Who was she?” he repeated, raising a brow, “What are you-?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Sans!” you snapped, “Blonde, small titted whore at the coffee shop! Who was she? Because you two seemed to really enjoy pawing all over one another!” He looked taken aback, blinking his eyes a bit.

“But I thought… you were here all day…” he repeated, looking panicked, “You left the house?!”

“Damn straight I left! And I saw you and that little bitch! So you know what? You can have her!” You turned to leave but he grabbed your arm, pulling you back. You tried to elbow him but he didn’t seem phased by it.

“Are you okay?! Didn’t Pap tell you to stay home?! You could’ve been hurt!” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Babe, hold up!” You pulled away and when he tried to grab you again, you slapped him across the face. Your own was red with anger and frustration.

“All that talk about becoming one and needing me! It was all a fucking lie! You lied to me, you no good, rotten asshole!” Sans felt his cheek, rubbing the irritation and staring at you.

“I-I didn’t lie…” he started but you turned around, walking back to the stairs. You were through being his little toy, doing all these things for him. Letting him hurt you this way… No more.

“I’m leaving.” Those words seem to be the end all because you were grabbed from behind and held tightly. His grip was so hard, it felt like he was crushing you as you looked at him from behind.

“I can’t let you leave. It’s too dangerous,” he said, dragging you backwards. With little effort, you grabbed the knife and swiped at him. Sans was quick to let go, blinking as you held the kitchen knife in front of you. Eyes blazing with determination, you stared him down.

“You don’t have any control over me Sans,” you said.

“If this is how you’re gonna play then fine. Let’s play.” Sans gave a sigh but looked seriously at you. You were ready to throw down and he wasn’t going to back down. Well, now’s a good time as any to test this anger in your chest. If he couldn’t be yours alone, then he would belong to no one. Ever.


	6. Sans is always right (just accept it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a couple of announcements. First off, it's 1am in the morning, I'm on my third cup of coffee and I'm feeling so caffeinated, it's not funny. But it is~ :D I love you guys and I'm sorry about the hold up. I'd like to thank you all because otherwise I wouldn't have tried for a while. I fucking opened the page and then suddenly words were spilling across the page and I was like, "OMG I CAN WRITE!!!" Heeheehee~
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to run an idea by you guys. I would be willing to stream myself writing the story in real time and give people a sneak peek as well as answer any questions you guys may have about it. If it's something that you would be interested in, you can message me on tumblr.
> 
> \---> https://www.tumblr.com/hachiubi <\---
> 
> I do art as well and I've recently launched a patreon as well as a ko-fi to help with a couple of money problems I've started having. Any little bit helps and I appreciate it.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy this next part~ 8D so caffeinated omg. I can smell colors!!!! This is so great!!!! AAAAAAAAAA okay I bed now. Just fucking joking no sleep for meeeeeeeeee~
> 
> www.patreon.com/noirluma  
> www.twitter.com/noirlumartust  
> www.instagram.com/noirluma  
> noirluma.deviantart.com

It was early morning when you stirred, the feeling of something light tickling your nose. You slowly opened an eye, greeted by the white fur of a jacket. Blinking a couple of times, your focus went beyond the jacket to the figure in your room. Sans was leaning back in the chair in front of your desk, his foot against the bottom, keeping him perfectly balanced as he read something in his hands. You noticed that he wasn’t wearing his jacket which was probably what was draped over you and you slowly took in his form.

It was kind of strange seeing his ribs fully like this, especially his spine with its natural curve; it was finally hitting you that he was really a skeleton. A couple of his bones looked weathered like his skull, one of the collarbones had an old healed crack in it, the humerus of his right arm looked like it’d been hit clean through once or twice. The last hanging rib had a line that followed the curve of it perfectly.

You focused your gaze to see what it was he was reading but the words were too small and it was a bit too dark and you were tired. You gave out a sigh and his eye went straight to you; you tried to keep as calm as you could as he closed the book and stood up, stretching. The light from the lamp had a very pretty effect as it shined through his ribcage.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one sneaking peeks kitten,” he said and you knew you’d been caught. There was no way he’d be letting you get back to sleep.

“G-Good morning,” you muttered under his jacket, clutching it around you; it was very warm and it smelled clean, sterile even.

He didn’t answer, climbing onto the bed and settling behind you. His bones pressed against your back as he squeezed you to him.

“I figured I’d let you sleep for a while but since you’re awake now,” he said, “We can continue from yesterday.” You were immediately reminded of last night and what’d you’d done and your face flushed.

“It’s way too early,” you whined, pulling away from his grip, “Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Don’t let me fool you. I sleep a lot, so much Pap kinda gets on me for it sometimes.”

“Speaking of your brother, how’d you get out of the house?”

“Well, when I told him you’d be coming back today, he was more than happy to let me come get you. Papyrus likes entertaining guests.

“But first,” Sans was towering over you now, “I’ve got a little good morning gift for you.” He was sitting on you now, leg bones pressing your arms firmly into the mattress. His cock materialized before your face and he grabbed your breasts, handling them as roughly as he could. He slid it between the mounds of flesh, pressing them against him before thrust his hips. A shudder went up his spine and he pressed even harder, thrusting with rhythm now.

“Wow, this feels a lot better than I thought it would,” he breathed.

“Do you get all your ideas from porn?” you asked, a bit miffed that he was again, using you for what he wanted. You were starting to get tired of his selfishness; I mean if he was going to be serious about this, the least he could do was diddle you a bit. He didn’t answer, transfixed in his own pleasure. It wasn’t as if you could get up or anything; the most you could do was knee him in the back. Even so, you couldn’t pull your eyes away from his face, expression battling between giving into pleasure and trying to maintain some sort of control. You felt yourself wet from just watching him.

It was so interesting to see that you nearly forgot everything else up until he was coming on your face. It was cold and sticky and you closed your eyes to avoid any getting in your eyes.

You felt him get up from you and you moved to sit up, feeling around for something to wipe your face off with. Suddenly you were dragged back, lower back lifted by two hands grasping your ass. Something cool pressed against your heated intimacy and you sucked in breath, clutching the sheets tightly. The magic membrane slipped into you, temperatures clashing and you gave a choked gasp, reaching forward to grab him. You grasped what you expected to be his head, using both hands to pull yourself up.

He was in the perfect position and you took advantage, pressing his mouth harder against you. He pulled back but you were like a dead weight on his head and you were determined to make him finish you off this time. Your hips grinded against his face, moans filling the air as you were brought closer. His fingers pressed tightly against your ass, almost painfully as he continued to eat you out; you didn’t really want it to end, wishing that you could see what he looked like, trapped between your legs. Humility probably looked good on him.

You came, body shuddering as tidal waves of pleasure washed over you; your body locked up, back almost coming off the mattress as you hit the highest of high and then began spiraling down. After a couple moments you let go, falling into a heap on the bed. Quickly you wiped his cum off your face, opening your eyes.

His jaw was covered in a sheen film that could only be your orgasm, spread across his grin.

“Now we’re even,” you said jokingly and a chuckle rumbled from him.

“I guess I should’ve expected you’d have claws kitten,” he said, that tongue licking his smile easily, “You’re just full of surprises.” He grabbed you, pulling you flush against him; lips meeting teeth and tongues colliding, dancing between you both. He tasted like you and you felt yourself heat up again, grabbing onto his shoulders. His hands travelled up your back, pushing you up against his ribs and it was painful to be pressed so close to his bones but you ignored that.

What was wrong with you? He was a literal skeleton; if that wasn’t enough incentive, he’d already forced himself on you several times. Sans was pushing himself into your life and you should be fighting him about it. Part of you did and the other part wanted him to smile at you like this, forever.

He was on his back now, both of you panting as your kiss was broken. You looked down at him with lust glazed eyes, feeling his renewed length slap against your back; without having to be asked, you rubbed your intimacy against him, moaning. His hands were at your hips, pressing you against him. You didn’t think you could wait it out any longer…

“HEY! Keep it down in there!” There was insistent banging at the door and everything shattered. You snapped out of whatever it was and bounded off the bed, grabbing some random clothes and throwing them on.

“S-Sorry!” You shouted at the door, waiting until you were sure there was no one there again and giving a sigh of relief. You suddenly felt very disappointed and you shook your head, trying to be grateful. You almost gave in. There were suddenly hands around you, something warm against your neck.

“Good morning,” Sans said with a chuckle. You ignored your initial instincts and pulled away.

“You need to leave,” you said, trying to distract yourself with cleaning up.

“And she’s back,” he said, grabbing his jacket off the bed, “I guess this is what they mean she’s hot then she’s cold huh?” You didn’t say anything, checking your phone; still several hours before work. Never had you wished that you could go in early.

“Look, I have work soon so I can’t hang out today.”

“Ah, Pap will be disappointed.”

“Sorry.” You were a bit, if only because Papyrus seemed like the responsible one and he was a bit of a joy to have around. You expected some sort of fight like usual but when you didn’t hear anything, you turned to find the room empty. He’d really just left. For the second time today, you felt upset. You were already awake so you decided to start your daily routine early.

A cold shower helped a bit but something told you you’d never wash those sins from your back and Sans’s magic goo was a lot harder to wash off than you initially thought. Of course, your roommates got onto you about being loud earlier and you gave some excuse about watching porn because telling them what you were actually doing would have killed you.

You worked at a small hardware store. When you arrived at work, you were actually glad to have something other than that damn skeleton to think about. It would be a long day but you were working with your co-worker, Daniel. You guys were a bit closer than just co-workers as you both had similar interests. You joked on the job and you both worked so well that you were paired up often, especially to close the store. People made jokes about you two dating but honestly, he was too much of a brother to you for you to consider him dating material and he’d said similar so you left it at that. You spent the first couple hours stocking, taking care of customers and getting the closing paperwork done early.

“So you see that stream the other night?” Daniel said, striking up conversation as he always did, “I really didn’t think it was that easy of a technique to color. I’m probably gonna start using that one.”

“Nah, I missed that one,” you replied, putting up stock, “I got a bit sidetracked…”

“You? Miss a stream? It must’ve been important.”

“No, it was just annoying, taller than me and an asshole.” Daniel gave you a quizzical look and you shook your head, giving a sigh, “This monster I met at a party my roommates dragged me to. He’s been following me ever since. He won’t leave me alone.”

“Maybe you should just tell him you’re not interested.”

“Oh, you think I haven’t told him that? He doesn’t care. He just keeps showing up and doing what he feels like. Doesn’t matter what I say.” Daniel got a strange look on his face, one you couldn’t place before he looked away.

“H-Has he… uh… Have you two…?” he asked and you felt your face go beet red.

“No!” you protested, “Of course not!” Not for lack of trying on his part, as well as your almost mistake earlier this morning. But you left those out watching something like relief come to Daniel’s face.

“Hey, if he’s giving you trouble, maybe I can get him off your back,” he offered, “I could pretend to be your boyfriend or something, just so he backs off.” It was a sweet gesture but you were sure Sans wouldn’t fall for it, if only because you were also sure he’d memorized your daily habits. He was a fucking creeper like that.

“That’d be nice but I don’t know if it’d work…” you said, looking past him for a moment. Your heart froze in your lungs as you recognized a pile of bones occupying a black jacket.

“Hey babe,” Sans said, walking up and giving a wink, “What a coincidence, seeing you here.” You suppressed the urge to call him on his bullshit, folding your arms and being as wordlessly mean as you could.

“Can I help you?” Daniel asked.

“Sure, privacy would be nice. I saw some customers over there that looked like they needed help,” he replied, turning his attention back to you, “What time do you get off?”

“Late,” you answered, “Don’t you have anything to do, besides bothering me at work?”

“Not really, research is slow. When do you go on break?”

“Look buddy,” Daniel said, stepping between you two, “Can’t you see you’re bothering her? You need to back off.”

Sans gave a chuckle, “Well, aren’t you ballsy. Didn’t I say we needed some privacy?”

“Back off dude.”

“I’m not talking to you, friend. Get lost.” They were both staring at each other intensely and you stepped between them, grabbing Sans by the arm and giving Daniel an apologetic smile.

“I’m gonna take my break now!” you shouted to him, pulling Sans out the door.

“The heck is your problem?!” You shouted at him once you were outside; he wasn’t looking at you though. His gaze was still hooked on the door, eyes glued to where you were sure your friend was. You waved your hands in front of his face, getting his attention.

“Hello? Earth to bonehead?” you said.

“Who’s that?” he asked, looking at you.

“My friend Daniel.

“Friend? That’s a good one. Maybe to you but lover boy is crushing hard.” Sans grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards him and kissing you hard. Usually you would’ve melted into a puddle but not only were you on the clock, the whole possessive thing was really putting you out of it. Still his grip on you was too tight and you endured it for however long until he let you breathe.

“You’re mine,” he growled, “Don’t forget that.” He let go of you and you stepped back, emotionally confused.

“I’ll come get you when you’re off,” he said, giving one last glance at the store before walking off. He left you feeling… odd. And with some confusing words. He was being paranoid, afraid of some unforeseen threat that wasn’t coming. I mean after all, Daniel was a friend. You two didn’t think about one another that way at all.

“Whatever,” you huffed, going back inside. The least you could do was enjoy the rest of your break.

It seemed to go by way too quickly though and when you came back, you apologized as hard as you could to your co-worker. You could only breathe in relief that he hadn’t hurt him or anyone else. Sans anger scared you about as much as it turned on. Though, his jealousy from earlier was almost a turn on.

“You’ve heard of that anti-monster activist group yeah?” Daniel's sudden voice knocked you from your head and you looked at him, “They’ve been having sit down protests about monsters moving into human society and all that.”

“Well, yeah,” you said; you’ve heard a lot about them. Though peaceful protests were not what you remembered. Plenty of attacks on monsters, monster sympathizers, destruction of homes and shops run by monsters. Perhaps Sans was a jerk but surely not all of them were. I mean, Papyrus was a very nice monster in your opinion.

“Maybe you should get in touch with them about your little monster problem,” Daniel suggested, “I got a buddy who can get in touch with a couple members. I’m sure they’d be happy to help you out.”

“Yeah maybe…” You said absentmindedly; to be completely honest, you weren’t one to get mixed up in that business. After, they’d want you to prove your worth or join their cause and if you didn’t, you’d be labeled as a monster lover and attacked. Though you certainly didn’t love them, you didn’t hate them. You were neutral and you wanted to stay that way and out of this war; even if Sans was determined to keep a good grip on you.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt though,” you said, giving a sigh.

Daniel was quick to shake his head, “No one would get hurt. They’re just gonna scare him off is all. Come on, I just wanna help.” He seemed so earnest about this and the more you thought about it, maybe just scaring Sans a bit would get him to back off. A little less aggression would be a god send.

“Well, if you’re sure then…” you started and Daniel’s eyes practically lit up. He was quick to pull out his phone, sending a quick text you thought as you continued to get your work done. The rest of the night went by rather quickly and you both were locking up. It was cold tonight, temperatures had been reported to be in the fifties or so. As you waited by the door, standard procedure to make sure no one got attacked, you saw something shift in the corner of your eye.

Two guys walked up, dressed in dark clothing. Their jackets had small patches that you recognized; a crude drawing of the monster family crest with a cross through it. You took a couple steps back, feeling extremely uncomfortable as Daniel turned. He greeted them quite friendly like, shaking hands.

“We got a call about some monster trouble,” one asked, a rather young face with a cigarette fitted behind his ear. His steely gaze went your way and you instinctively hid behind Daniel.

“Yeah, she’s been having a bit of trouble with a skeleton monster,” Daniel said, explaining the situation as you did your best to keep your head down. You were hoping, praying that Sans didn’t show his face, eyes trained on the hip of the other dude. There was a gun strapped to it, glinting in the faint light of the nearby street lamp.

“Ye, don’t worry about it,” the younger one spoke again, giving a smile, “We deal with these kinds of creatures all the time. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Y-You’re not gonna hurt him are you?” The question was out before you had a chance to quiet yourself; why had you said that?! They were giving you a funny look and your face blushed brightly as you tried to think of a lie to get you out of this.

“What she means to say is, she doesn’t want this solved with violence,” Daniel replied, saving your skin. The younger guy’s gaze turned to him though the other one was still staring at you and you nervously messed with your sleeve.

“The weapons aren’t for force,” he assured, “It’s for self defense. Can’t very let ourselves be killed left and right can we?” You hadn’t noticed before but he had one too, hanging off his belt. Oh god, what did you get yourself into?!

“So is he coming?” Daniel asked you and you shook your head quickly, “N-No. I told him I’m working today and he left it at that. I doubt he’ll show up.” They wanted to do this tonight?! Oh fuck, your heart was beating hard in your chest and your hand felt so sweaty and sticky. You didn’t know what to do!

“I don’t suppose you got his phone number or something?” The second guy, with the older looking face was staring right through you as he asked. You were quick to shake your head but he didn’t stop interrogating you with his gaze.

“Maybe you should just go walking home. He’s bound to show up if you’re alone right?”

“You mean use her as bait?”

“We don’t have much of a choice. It’s three on one otherwise. Only an idiot picks a fight like that.”

You did your best to keep calm as they continued to discuss it; maybe you should just walk your happy ass home and forget all this nonsense. The way this was going and with the way Sans was, this was gonna get ugly. And you didn’t know who was going to get hurt. You’d only seen a silhouette of his power the last time he’d used it, the thought of yellow magic swirling around you. Of death literally hovering behind you. You swallowed before raising your voice a bit shaky.

“How about we do this another day fellas?” you suggested, “I’m a little tired and I’ve got a long day tomorrow as well…”

“I thought this thing was harassing you,” the older guy spoke, “You don’t want us to get rid of it? Maybe you actually enjoy the attention.” His gaze narrowed, “You some kind of monster lover or something?” You furrowed your brows, “No, like I told you. I’m tired and I want to go home. We can do this some other day.” You took a step away from the group to head out but a hand gripped your upper arm tightly, wrenching you back.

“Let go!” You thrashed at the grip, hitting your fists at the arm and chest of whoever had grabbed you.

The street lamp suddenly burst, leaving the block you guys were standing on dark. Everyone froze and you heard movement, clicks of safety locks being pulled back. Your heartbeat was so loud in your chest that you were sure everyone else could hear it too. A small yellow light glowed a bit from the group and you were thrown aside and to the ground, gun shots ringing out. It was so loud, drowning everything as you hit the pavement. The light dodged back and forth, the sounds of scuffling and fighting, grunts and groans going on. A pair of arms picked you up and you tried to fight before you realized that these arms were cold and smooth. You were so shocked as you were pulled away that you didn’t have a chance to say anything as the hand pulled you down the street and away from the fight.

As you neared the next light, you could see him now. Boney fingers gripping your hand so tightly, intertwined and locked as you ran down the street. “H-How…! Where did you-?!” You started before you were suddenly flung forward and he abruptly stopped. There was another gun shot and he pulled up a yellow wall, made entirely out of bones in front of the two of you, shielding you from the attack.

Sans eyes were glowing yellow brightly, a look of intense concentration on his face and you were entranced by this so much you didn’t hear his question the first time he asked.

“How many of them are there?” he asked again, grabbing your arm and pulling you along again.

“I-I saw two… But Daniel-!”

“Forget him. He’s part of them too,” Sans was quick to dismiss it, continuing down the street. You noticed now that he was clutching his side. A glowing blue liquid was dripping over his fingers and he was moving a little slower.

“Did they shoot you?” you asked.

“It’s a scratch.”

“It looks bad…” He didn’t respond, the two of you fleeing down the road. It was a bit longer before he stopped, letting you finally rest. Sans gave a pained gasp, sliding down the wall and releasing his clutched side. His spine was bleeding blue, glittery magic and it seeped down and onto the concrete. Sweat had started to accumulate on his face as he sat there, catching his breath.

Was he bleeding out? You found yourself staring as he pressed the wound, digging in his pocket for something. He threw you his phone. “Call Pap. Tell him where we are.” You didn’t hesitate, quickly finding the name. The ringing seemed to go on for ages before there was a click.

“SANS! IS THAT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” His loud tone was comforting to hear and you couldn’t help a smile. You explain to him the situation and he sounds especially worried when you tell him about his current condition. Sans cursed, quickly trying to stand and you looked up before you heard the shouts down the street. They were heading your way and you still had no idea where the two of you were.

“Just teleport,” you told Sans. He gave a forced chuckle, shaking his head, “No good. I’m not strong enough to… Just tell Pap…” He grunted, gritting his teeth tightly and reached his arm out. The amount of strain was evident as he struggled to make something materialize.

“HELLO? ARE YOU STILL THERE?” You heard the noise and nodded before answering verbally. Your eyes dashed across the street, looking for anything you could use as a landmark. The voices were getting closer now and in desperation, you grabbed at Sans hand and started pulling him along. Getting him started was hard but once he started to run, it was a bit easier. As late as it was, it was difficult to find any place open and you could feel the skeleton starting to lag behind. You kept Papyrus on the line as you searched for somewhere to take Sans to rest. No doubt any bleeding was gonna lead them right to him and he seemed to think that too, pressing his sweater against the wound to try and stop the trail.

The first shop you came to, you ducked in with him going past the counter and ducking down an aisle. The voices got closer and went past and you gave the phone over to Sans, daring to peek out. You didn’t see anything yet…

“Fuck…” You turned around to look at Sans who was taking more shallow breaths, phone in his fallen hand. He looked a bit feverish and you panicked, immediately rushing to the soda station. You grabbed a large cup and filled it with ice, coming back over to place a couple pieces against his skull and picking back up the phone.

“Pap, you still there?” You asked.

“YOU’RE AT A CONVIENCE STORE, CORRECT?” He asked, “IT’D BE BETTER IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHICH ONE…” You peeked out towards the door to see the name and met with the back of the older anti-monster member. Before he could turn and spot you, you went back into hiding, dreading when you heard that bell ring. There was no way you could move Sans like this and his heavy breathing was so loud… Fuck! You had to buy some time…

You took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the aisle, phone still up to your head.

“Yes officer. We’re at the Mehi Mart, across from the gas station,” you bluffed, staring the guy in the eyes, “There’s a couple of guys running around with guns. I don’t think they have licenses for those...” The older man stared at you, pistol cocked in his hand; his eyes went to the aisle but you blocked what you could with your body.

“The cops are gonna be here soon. You and your friends should get out of here if you don’t want to get busted,” you warned him. He didn’t move for a minute and you felt your heart beating out of your chest before he pushed the gun back into its holster.

“You got lucky this time. Next time, that well will be dried up.” He turned and walked out of the store; with him, the tension of the situation melted away. You felt your legs become jello, sinking down to your knees. The shop keeper looked out from behind the counter, your eyes locking and you gave the biggest sigh of relief you could before turning quickly to Sans. His breathing was still ragged but he was still fighting.

A distant ringing came to your attention and you realized the phone call had been disconnected. Pap must’ve hung up to get over here, or so you hoped.

“Hey, you got any wraps?” You asked the guy and he hurrily went to go search while you did what you could with the ice, trying to keep him cool.

“What were you thinking?” you asked, “They could’ve killed you.”

“…should know..by now,” he panted, giving a small smirk, “…I don’t…”

“Obviously,” you retorted, taking the wrap as the man offered it. You lifted Sans’ sweater and started wrapping the wound, packing gauze on there. It would hold for now; you looked back up, seeing him start to nod off.

“Nonono! This is no time for a nap!” You shook him and drummed rather harshly on his skull.

“…fuck! Stop it..” Sans whined, shifting a bit before giving another pained grunt. There was a beep from outside and you saw the lights of a car. It took a minute before Pap rushed in, his head almost hitting the ceiling from how tall he was. He leaned down over his brother and you gave them both space, sighing and starting to calm down. It was over… for now...


End file.
